Destino
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: La esposa de Ren Tao ha sido asesinada, él, en busca de venganza, va tras su asesino pero casualmente en un viaje conoce a una chica idéntica a su mujer. Y para más señas esa chica está comprometida con el asesino de su esposa. El destino ya dispuso sus caminos, ¿La venganza es más fuerte que el corazón? Tamao x Ren.
1. Su muerte

**Destino.**

**Sumary: **La esposa de Ren Tao ha sido asesinada, él, en busca de venganza, va tras su asesino pero casualmente en un viaje conoce a una chica idéntica a su mujer. Y para más señas esa chica está comprometida con el asesino de su esposa. El destino ya dispuso sus caminos, ¿La venganza es más fuerte que el corazón? Tamao x Ren.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Su muerte.**

Ren Tao apartó la mirada del cuerpo sin vida que yacía en una cama metálica, asintió para dejar saber que la reconocía y luchó contras las lágrimas que querían caer de sus ojos, hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba por nadie y ahora más que nunca necesitaba mantener sus emociones a raya. Contempló una vez más el rostro de la mujer que tanto amó y salió del lugar.

-¿Ren?-escuchó la voz rota de su hermana y la pena lo embargó nuevamente, Jun lucía pálida y desecha-¿Era… era…?-su hermano asintió y ella rompió a sollozar, Ren la abrazó y dejó que sollozara en su pecho-¡Oh, Dios! No podía creerlo, no puedo creerlo aún…-volvió a sollozar.

-Cobraremos venganza-dijo el peliviolaceo con firmeza-los Asakura pagarán por habernos quitado a Chloe-la mirada de Jun se volvió vacía mientras asentía.

-Vengaremos su muerte-acordó ella luego volvió a sollozar.

Chloe Tao había sido hasta hace poco una esposa amorosa pero en un movimiento inexplicable los Asakura la asesinaron. Ren había tenido que viajar a la ciudad, Chloe había decidido quedarse en casa, tenía que hacer algunas compras así que pasaría la tarde afuera, Jun no había podido acompañarla porque tenía que asistir a una reunión del consejo. A las tres de la mañana Jun llamó desesperada a Ren para contarle de un accidente, él había volado rápidamente de regreso en el jet privado pero solo vio como removían los carros, aquel paisaje era muy conocido, ese era el sello de los Asakura, la especialidad de la familia eran los… "accidentes" pero Ren no podía entenderlo, no entendía por qué matar a su esposa cuando sus relaciones eran buenas. Por último tuvo que reconocer el cuerpo sin vida de su amada esposa.

El funeral fue sencillo a pedido de Ren, Chloe no era una mujer a la que le gustaran los grandes gestos aunque se daba sus gustos, era bondadosa, alegre, con carácter cuando era necesario, era perfecta para Ren y su corazón había sido enterrado junto con ella. Ahora solo quedaba un espacio vacío en su pecho y unas ganas de venganza que solo saciaría con la muerte de la persona que mandó a asesinar a su mujer. Pero antes de poder ir a donde se encontraban los Asakura tenía asuntos que arreglar, no quería que ninguna emergencia en los negocios tuviera que arruinar sus planes y hacerlo regresar. Jun se había mostrado decidida en ir con él, el enojo la había corroído y aunque él estaba en las mismas no quería que su hermana estuviera así pero no podía reprochárselo.

-Iré a Seúl por una semana para arreglar los últimos pendientes antes de retirarme de "vacaciones"-dijo Ren con obvio sarcasmo en la última palabra mientras preparaba su maleta, Jun asentía mientras le pasaba su ropa ya doblada.

-Esperaré aquí para que vayamos juntos-dijo ella con voz neutral-Yoh Asakura está actualmente en la pensión que maneja con su esposa, Anna.

-¿Y Hao?

-Está de viaje, regresa la siguiente semana para su compromiso.

-¿Quién es la chica?

-Una tal Tamamura-respondió Jun.

-¿No es conocida?-preguntó medio sorprendido, se sabe que los Asakura son muy influyentes y que sus matrimonios son relacionados con familias antiguas.

-La línea de los Tamamura acaba en ella, la familia murió en un incendio y ella fue la única sobreviviente, desde entonces es la protegida de los Asakura y fue Hao quien la eligió, creo que están enamorados-dijo rodando los ojos, Ren tenía la mirada pensativa.

-Así que la ama…-Jun lo observó atentamente y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

-Haré todas las investigaciones y arreglos convenientes durante tu partida-dijo ella con sus ojos endurecidos, siempre había pensado que estaba mal herir a otra persona, eso de dar la otra mejilla y esas cosas pero ahora simplemente quería devolver el daño que le habían ocasionado a ella y sobre todo a su hermano, él siempre había sido reservado y la llegada de Chloe lo había suavizado un poco, generalmente solo con Chloe o Jun para los demás seguía siendo el desalmado hombre de negocios. Ren siempre había tenido mucho cuidado con la protección de Chloe pero en algún momento debió de haberse descuidado, debió de haberse confiado que nadie la buscaría por el simple hecho de ser su esposa pero se equivocó y ahora ambos la habían perdido.

-Debo irme ya-dijo él, su rostro se había vuelto una mascara fría que no dejaba ver ninguna emoción, a Jun le dolió el corazón verlo de esa manera.

-Ten cuidado-le dijo ella con voz preocupada, el gesto del rostro de Ren no varió, solo asintió y salió de la casa.

* * *

Yoh miraba preocupadamente a su esposa a través de la mesa, Anna miraba fijamente la carta que tenía delante de ella sin saber que pensar. Les acababan de informar de la muerte de Chloe Tao en un accidente muy parecido a los que su familia solía hacer y decía solía porque desde que Yoh era cabeza del clan eso había terminado pero esa no era su principal preocupación. Ambos habían sido amigos de Ren en la infancia, todos fueron presionados a matrimonios obligados por igual por el consejo. Anna miró otra vez la fotografía de Chloe y se asombró una vez más, era exactamente la imagen de _ella _y sabía que traería problemas, sobre todo si Ren pensaba que habían sido ellos los que provocaron el accidente.

-Tenemos que protegerla-susurró Anna, estaba preocupada, no podían dejar que Ren se enterara de la existencia de _ella._

-¿Cómo vamos a poder hacerlo sin que ella lo note?-replicó Yoh con un gesto anormalmente serio en su rostro-tiene 22 años y no vamos a poder encerrarla aquí.

-Yoh, ¿Entiendes lo que esto significaría?-le dijo Anna con dureza-si Ren Tao descubre su presencia aquí empezará a investigar, será el fin de esta familia.

-No, sería el fin de mi familia, nosotros no hicimos nada-dijo el castaño-, lo único que hemos hecho es cuidarla y quererla.

-¡Él no lo verá así!-exclamó la rubia-Nosotros lo conocemos, sabemos cuan de impulsivo es y sabemos que amaba a Chloe, si él lo descubre no habrá nada que lo detenga y descubrirá la verdad, esto no solo nos afectará a nosotros si no a ella también.

-Solo la hemos cuidado-repitió Yoh haciendo que Anna se exaspere y bufe con molestia.

-¡Dios, Yoh! ¿Crees que en serio le interesará cuando sepa que todos, absolutamente todos incluido su prometido le venimos mintiendo desde hace años? No lo creo-el castaño no quería pensar en eso, era algo que realmente no podría superar.

-Tenemos que idear un plan-comentó en voz baja-ella saldrá de viaje hoy, tenemos una semana para atenernos a la posible visita de Ren y espero que se de mientras ella no está-Anna asintió y volvió a sentarse.

-Esperemos…

* * *

Ren llegó a Seúl sin contratiempos, tenía que hablar con Lyserg apenas llegara. Lyserg Diethel era su mano derecha en negocios, sus familias eran socias y ahora ambos eran la cabeza de sus clanes, eran amigos en cierta manera, aunque se conocían desde la infancia su amistad recién se dio cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos en la compañía, era la única persona en la que confiaba fuera de su familia. Ren bajó del avión con muchas cosas en su cabeza, caminó distraídamente por el aeropuerto, apresurado queriendo terminar sus deberes rápidamente. Súbitamente se detuvo y sus ojos se dilataron a más no poder, a varios metros de él pudo ver una cabellera rosada más que conocida, su boca se secó y no podía decir nada ¿Era…? ¿Era…Chloe? La chica giró como si la hubieran llamado pero no lo miró a él sino hacia un lado, llevaba puesto un polo blanco con rayas negras, un pantalón jean claro con unas botas sin taco negras hasta la rodilla y un blazer con mangas ¾ negro, unos lentes oscuros ocultaban su mirada y su cabello estaba peinado en un suave moño. Ren estaba idiotizado ante la imagen, esa era Chloe, su esposa, caminó sin pensar realmente hacia ella pero la chica se estaba marchando del aeropuerto; Ren corrió pero al salir no puedo encontrarla por ningún lado.

-¿Qué demonios…?-susurró para sí mismo buscando hacia todos lados pero había desaparecido, su corazón latía acelerado y su cabeza era un lío, estaba seguro que esa era su amadísima Chloe… ¿no? Sacudió la cabeza-debe haber sido una alucinación-su mirada se ensombreció y escondió la tristeza dentro de él-"_Te vengaré, Chloe, lo juro"._

Después de ese incidente se dirigió hacia la empresa sin más demoras aunque de su cabeza no se pudo quitar esa visión de su cabeza. Chloe había sido una mujer muy guapa con la piel blanca como porcelana, sus ojos eran de un rosa hermoso y su cabello del mismo color era corto y lacio, su cuerpo estaba hecho de delicadas curvas que ella siempre mostraba con orgullo, sabía que era bella y le encantaba ser observada sobre todo por su esposo que nunca se había podido resistir a ella. Su relación fue intensa, dulce y llena de amor por parte de los dos a pesar de que se casaron obligadamente, siempre quisieron niños pero los dejaron para después porque decían que tenían mucho tiempo, que irónico, pensaba Ren, el tiempo se les fue de las manos. Sacudió su cabeza otra vez y llegó a su empresa. La gente lo saludaba educadamente con la cabeza mientras él pasaba, no se molestó en saludar y se metió al ascensor, al llegar a la oficina de su amigo entró sin tocar. Lyserg estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, era un hombre guapo, con el cabello verde peinado ordenadamente hacia atrás y con sus ojos del mismo color sinceros y resplandecientes, tenía la fama de seductor pero Ren sabía que podía llegar a ser realmente tímido a veces.

-Ren, no te esperaba-dijo genuinamente sorprendido.

-He venido a encargarme de algunas cosas-le respondió el peliviolaceo entrando-quiero terminar algunos asuntos para tomar vacaciones-Lyserg asintió comprendiendo.

-No era necesario, podía haberlo hecho yo-dijo el peliverde acercándose a su amigo y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda-lo siento mucho, Ren-el peliviolaceo asintió sin decir nada pero se había tensado.

-Iré a encargarme ahora-dijo a modo de despedida y salió del lugar, el peliverde suspiró, volvió a su escritorio y leyó la carta que Anna Asakura le había mandado esa mañana, no era muy larga pero requería su presencia en la pensión, suspiró pensando en que excusa pondría para poder salir de la empresa ahora que su amigo había solicitado vacaciones pero podía decir que el tono de Anna era urgente.

-¿Jeanne, puedes venir?-preguntó él apretando su intercomunicador.

-¿Sí, señor Diethel?-preguntó la muchacha ingresando, era muy bella con el cabello plateado largo enmarcando su frágil figura y unos ojos rubís que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

-Solo Lyserg, Jeanne, ya te lo he dicho-la muchacha se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Claro… Lyserg-el peliverde sonrió complacido mientras la invitaba a sentarse delante de él.

-Voy a tener que salir de viaje pero no quiero que el señor Tao se entere mientras está aquí porque él también saldrá de vacaciones y se volverá loco si dejo la empresa sola-rodó los ojos-necesito que a partir del viernes te encargues de mis asuntos, me iré poco tiempo, una semana a lo mucho y no quiero que nadie se entere ¿Quedó claro?-la muchacha asintió luego Lyserg procedió a informarle todo lo que tendría que hacer.

* * *

Ren se concentró todo lo que pudo en el trabajo durante la mañana, a la hora del almuerzo decidió comer afuera ya que la mirada compasiva que le estaba dando cada persona que pasaba a su lado lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, salió del edificio y le dijo al chofer que condujera hacia un restaurante. Se apoyó en el respaldar y miró distraídamente las calles mientras su mirada se encontraba perdida, había mantenido a raya todos los pensamientos de su esposa desde su muerte porque simplemente no podía permitirse que la pena lo desviara de sus ansias de venganza pero era en momentos como eso que su recuerdo venía con fuerza, cuando lo llamaba en los almuerzos para contarle su mañana o preguntarle simplemente sobre su día y decirle que lo amaba…

-¡PARE EL CARRO!-gritó Ren repentinamente, había visto nuevamente a la chica de cabello rosa-_Chloe… -_pensó y se bajó del carro-¡Chloe!-gritó pero la chica no volteó solo que siguió caminando tranquilamente por la calle-¡Chloe!-volvió a gritar más cerca, la chica se giró confundida hacia él. Seguía vestida de la misma manera así que la reconoció fácilmente, ella tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado como si no comprendiera quien es él-¿Chloe…?-preguntó Ren en voz baja y un tono infantil se coló en su voz.

-Se confunde-dijo la muchacha-mi nombre no es Chloe-el peliviolaceo la miraba sin comprender, estaba seguro que era ella.

-No me mientas, por favor…-susurró acariciando levemente su mejilla, la chica estaba sorprendida y se había quedado congelada en su sitio-he pasado tanto… dolor… creyendo que estabas muerta…-Ren parecía a punto de llorar y la pelirosa saltó hacia atrás.

-Le repito que no soy Chloe-dijo con firmeza y se quitó los lentes, Ren se sorprendió al mirarla y notar que sus ojos eran diferentes, del mismo color, claro, pero sin esa ternura que ella solía mostrar. Esos ojos tan parecidos lo miraban con confusión e interés. El peliviolaceo retrocedió aturdido y salió corriendo del lugar.

No entendía que le pasaba al mundo, ¿Cómo era posible que existiera otra persona tan idéntica a su esposa? ¿Es que acaso quería verlo el mundo sufrir? Redujo la velocidad hasta simplemente caminar, esa chica era igual a Chloe sin embargo por su mirada pudo darse cuenta rápidamente que no era su esposa, la mirada de esa chica era más ingenua e innatamente dulce, Chloe tenía una mirada más astuta y despierta. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió regresar a trabajar un poco más.

* * *

Otro día más de trabajo, Ren se había llenado todo el escritorio con muchos papeles para no tener que pensar en el encuentro de ayer, ni siquiera salió a comer por si se la volvía a encontrar en el camino aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que lo que sucedió ayer hubiera sido real, le parecía demasiada coincidencia que exista una persona igual a su esposa y que no estuvieran relacionadas. Tal vez su esposa tuvo una hermana que raptaron, tendría que averiguar eso se dijo haciendo una nota mental.

Salió temprano de la empresa, su hermana iba a llamarlo dentro de una hora al hotel y quería darse un baño antes. Jun se había estado encargando de todos los detalles de su próximo viaje, él estaba avanzando todo lo rápido con el trabajo, le hubiera ido más rápido si Lyserg no hubiera tenido que ausentarse por un compromiso familiar, no preguntó mucho la verdad, no estaba interesado. Ren puso sus manos en su bolsillo y empezó a caminar tranquilamente por la calle, no hacía frío y las estrellas eran visibles, la calle rebosaba de actividad sin llegar a ser abrumador, nunca había sido del tipo que va a festivales o fiestas, Chloe si le gustaba ir de vez en cuando y lo convencía de ir una que otra vez. Suspiró y dejó que su recuerdo se apoderara de su mente, como la extrañaba, necesitaba tanto su compañía, no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de que cuando regresara ella no lo estaría esperando con una sonrisa en la puerta.

-Es usted-el peliviolaceo se giró y el aliento se le fue de la boca. Era ella, la chica que se parecía a Chloe, llevaba puesto un pantalón blanco con un polo rosa bebé de Mickey Mouse, una chompa ligera gris y unas zapatillas blancas acompañada de un pequeño bolso blanco, su cabello estaba hecho un moño trenzado.

-Eres tú…

-Bueno, somos nosotros-dijo ella con una sonrisita divertida, Ren sintió dolor al darse cuenta de que esos no eran los gestos de su esposa a pesar de que el rostro era prácticamente el mismo.-Estaba camino a comer algo… ¿Quiere… quiere acompañarme?-preguntó de manera insegura y el peliviolaceo se sorprendió, su primer pensamiento fue "no" pero luego su instinto le dijo que fuera, aparte no quería dejar de mirarla, era muy parecida.

-Claro-dijo, la muchacha sonrió.

-Soy Tamao, solo Tamao-le dijo extendiéndole la mano, a Ren le pareció divertida su manera de presentarse.

-Soy Ren, solo Ren-dijo riéndose levemente, ella le sonrió abiertamente, caminaron juntos en un silencio agradable hasta un restaurante cercano. Ambos se sentaron algo apartados y ordenaron rápidamente lo que comerían.

-¿Vives aquí, Ren, solo Ren?-preguntó bromeando, él se sorprendió lo fácil que le fue sonreír aunque esa mujer no se pareciera en actitud a su esposa, tenía el mismo rostro.

-No, soy de China-ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-Yo también, solo vine de visita-él la miró calculadoramente-¿Pasa algo?

-No, es solo… eres muy parecida a alguien-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah, ¿La tal Chloe, no?-él asintió-¿Quién es ella?-el peliviolaceo se tensó.

-Alguien que conocí-respondió evasivamente, la pelirosa asintió sin darse por aludida y las ordenes llegaron, ambos comieron en silencio aunque era algo tenso.-Yo pago por la cena.

-Que va, no te preocupes-respondió la chica buscando su cartera pero el peliviolaceo ya estaba pagando-eres terco ¿no?

-Sí-respondió él sonriendo, la tensión se había disipado-¿Te acompaño a algún lado?

-Estoy alojándome en un hotel cerca aquí-él asintió y fueron caminando tranquilamente-¿Tienes familia?

-Sí pero no los veo mucho ¿Y tú?

-Vivo con mi familia, soy muy sobreprotegida-Ren asintió pensando en que Chloe también lo era-Me gustan mis visitas a Seúl porque son las únicas que hago sin supervisión de mi hermano.

-Mi hermana también es así pero creo que es porque es la mayor-la pelirosa asintió dándole la razón.

-Me vuelve loca pero al menos ahora que está casado su esposa me lo quita de encima-Ren se rio.

-Mi hermana es más sutil pero muy manipuladora, tiene unos gestos especiales para controlarme.

-Oh, mi hermano también pero yo ya me he vuelto casi inmune-se rio y él la acompañó-este es mi hotel-el camino había sido rápido-ha sido un gusto conocerte Ren, solo Ren.

-También ha sido un gusto para mi Tamao, solo Tamao-ella volvió a reírse y se giró para ingresar-Oye-ella se giró a mirarlo-¿Mañana estás libre para comer?-la chica lucía sorprendida pero le sonrió.

-Claro-respondió-te veo aquí ¿A las dos?-Ren asintió y ella se fue después de sonreírle. El peliviolaceo se acercó caminando despacio con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que se le fue borrando conforme se alejaba de la presencia de Tamao ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Su esposa había muerto hace apenas una semana y él ya había invitado a la que parecía ser su reflejo, negó con la cabeza, lo mejor sería que cancelara ese almuerzo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ren se enterró en su trabajo e ignoró todo lo que pudo el maldito reloj, no iba a acudir a esa cita, tenía que olvidarse de esa chica, él estaba en duelo y le estaba faltando el respeto a la memoria de su esposa, que la chica se pareciera no significaba que estaba con Chloe otra vez. No, se dejaría de tonterías de una vez por todas, se olvidaría de esa muchacha.

-Señor, Ren, tiene visita-le anunció Jeanne por el intercomunicador.

-Que pase-contestó él de manera distraída perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Así que pensabas plantarme-Ren alzó la mirada sorprendido al encontrarse frente a él a Tamao, ella vestía un polo con tiras gruesas verde oscuro, un short de jean y unas sandalias simples, su cartera del mismo color del polo en forma de rosa y una pulsera adornada colgaba de su brazo.

-Tamao… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Ayer te vi salir de aquí cuando nos encontramos-explicó ella sentándose sin ser invitada-Ahora puedo volver a preguntar por qué me has dejado plantada.

-Tamao…-susurró el peliviolaceo negando con la cabeza, su gesto era serio-no podía salir contigo, no debía ni siquiera invitarte a salir-ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?-no estaba molesta solo confundida.

-Me caíste bien-respondió él con sinceridad, negó con la cabeza otra vez-hace… hace poco mi esposa murió.

-Lo siento-musitó Tamao.

-No debí pedirte salir… siento que estoy irrespetando su memoria-ella lo comprendió y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Ren, no es como si fuera una cita-dijo rodando los ojos-a mi también me caíste bien y este almuerzo no significó otra cosa para mi que cosa de amigos o conocidos si lo prefieres, no has irrespetado a tu esposa-él la miró impresionado por su manera de ver las cosas y le sonrió.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces si podemos ir a comer-ella le sonrió brillantemente y salieron juntos del lugar a almorzar. Fue un almuerzo muy interesante y ameno, hablaron de mucho y poco sin mencionar a su familia solo cosas irrelevantes para que no se pusiera tenso el ambiente. Salieron caminando tranquilamente del lugar, el sol estaba empezando a ocultarse, Ren tenía que volver a su trabajo pero se sentía muy a gusto con Tamao, era una sensación extraña, se daba cuenta fácilmente que no era Chloe por su forma de actuar pero aun así se sentía como si estuviera con ella por su parecido.

-Hoy ha sido muy divertido, Ren-dijo cuando llegaron al hotel-me alegra que todo se haya aclarado y hayamos podido comer con normalidad como dos amigos porque somos amigos ¿no?

-Claro-respondió el otro con una ligera sonrisa, ella lo miró con un brillo especial antes de despedirse rápidamente y meterse a su hotel.

* * *

Bien, definitivamente no podía concentrarse en el trabajo, estaba pensando en su salida con Tamao ayer, ella era tan diferente, divertida, sarcástica, bromista, alegre y no parecía incomodarse con nada ni siquiera cuando se presentó porque la había plantado, realmente era alguien especial y diferente. Suspiró y pensó en su esposa, Chloe siempre había sido reservada, así la habían educado, con él solía ser un poco más expresiva y cariñosa pero su educación nunca se iba del todo, a él no le molestaba para nada, así se había enamorado de ella pero hasta ahora se dio cuenta lo poco que hablaban o bromeaban, la había amado de verdad y ahora que lo pensaba debería dejar de hacer comparaciones entre Tamao y ella.

-¿Señor Ren?-dijo Jeanne abriendo la puerta después de tocar dos veces-debe firmar estos papeles, el señor Diethel llamó para avisar que se demorará un poco más en regresar.

-Bien-contestó el peliviolaceo devolviéndole los papeles ya firmados, cogió sus cosas y salió para ir a su casa, se encontraba cansado, por suerte ya estaba para terminar y tendría solo dos días más aquí luego regresaría para comenzar su plan. Dejó salir un gran suspiro de cansancio y Tamao vino a su mente, le había caído realmente bien aunque en ningún momento pudo dejar de pensar en su parecido con su esposa, una vez que se fuera no volverían a encontrarse y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo. Se subió en el auto de la empresa y miró por la ventana mientras se iba ¿Qué tenía esa chica de especial aparte del parecido con su esposa fallecida? Tenía que hacer averiguaciones pero para eso debía saber mínimamente el apellido de ella. Y justo como si la atrajera con el pensamiento la vio saliendo de su hotel, vestía una blusa blanca sin mangas levemente ajustada en la cintura, unos pantalones lilas y unas ballerinas blancas, unos lentes morados ocultaban sus ojos y una mochilita decorada graciosamente con flores colgaba de uno de sus brazos. Le pidió al conductor que se detuviera y bajó la ventanilla-¡Tamao!-la muchacha se sobresaltó haciendo que su mochilita saliera volando, Ren se rio entre dientes.

-Casi me matas del susto, Ren-dijo ella con una mano en el corazón, él le sonrió inocentemente y le abrió la puerta, Tamao recogió su mochila y entró al carro.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó educadamente y ella le mandó una mirada divertida que fingía ser molesta.

-Pues a punto del paro cardiaco si me preguntas-él se rio en voz un poco más alta esta vez y ella le sonrió abiertamente.

-Lo siento, no sabía que saltarías de esa forma-ella negó con la cabeza al ver que su disculpa no era para nada sincera y sonrió-¿Quieres ir a cenar algo?

-Justo a eso iba-comentó contenta, Ren les pidió que los condujera al centro comercial, escogieron comida americana mientras se sentaban en el patio de comidas.

-¿Cuándo se acaba tu visita?-le preguntó ella mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Coca-Cola.

-En un par de días ¿Y tú?

-Mañana-contestó con un suspiro-me gustan estas visitas pero mi hermano se vuelve medio loco cuando me voy mucho tiempo, nadie lo diría al verlo siempre tan tranquilo-Ren pensó que esa era su oportunidad de preguntar.

-Nunca escuché tu apellido-le dijo indiferentemente comiendo unas papitas, notó con el rabillo del ojo que ella se tensaba.

-No es necesario ¿no?-él la miró con una ceja enarcada y ella suspiró-la gente se comporta diferente cuando sabe mi nombre completo, ¿Podemos, por favor, ignorar eso? Somos amigos ¿no?

-Claro que lo somos-dijo él sonriendo para que se tranquilizara y ella le sonrió con agradecimiento aunque Ren no estaba para nada satisfecho con la respuesta prefirió dejarlo correr al ver que ella realmente no quería responder.- ¿Te parece si mañana te acompaño al aeropuerto?-ella asintió y ambos siguieron conversando amenamente durante el resto de la comida.

* * *

-Me alegra que hayas venido pronto, Lyserg-dijo Anna sentándose en el mueble, el hombre la imitó.

-Tu mensaje me preocupó-le respondió el peliverde alcanzando la taza de té que ella le ofrecía-¿De qué se trata todo esto?-la rubia alzó la mirada y vio a su esposo ingresar en silencio, Yoh se sentó a su lado con calma.

-Sabes que la esposa de Ren a muerto-comenzó el castaño-ese accidente no fue del todo un accidente, Lyserg, fue provocado-Lyserg se quedó sorprendido.

-Pero ¿Quién hubiera querido matar a Chloe?

-No lo sabemos aún-respondió Anna con voz queda-pero hizo parecer el accidente como los que solía realizar la familia Asakura antes de que Yoh tomara el mando-esto lo sorprendió aún mas.

-¿Creen que Ren venga aquí por venganza?-preguntó con incredulidad-él no vendrá, está en Seúl ahora mismo.

-¡¿Qué?!-se sobresaltó Yoh-la llamaré ahora mismo, ella debe regresar ahora-salió apresuradamente.

-¿Ella también está ahí?

-Es el aniversario de sus padres, no podíamos impedírselo pero Yoh tiene razón, debemos hacerla regresar ya, no quiero ni pensar que sucederá si se encontrarán.

-Ren no vendrá, Anna-dijo muy seguro-él está cargado de trabajo en las oficinas.

-Sí vendrá, Ly, vendrá por venganza y eso ya es un hecho, nos han informado que Jun Tao ha estado investigando sobre nosotros, están preparando su llegada-esto preocupó muchísimo a Lyserg.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos entonces? Porque no voy a dejar que le haga daño por una venganza tonta.

-No subestimes a Ren, Lyserg, es demasiado inteligente y está cegado de furia, siempre ha sido muy temperamental-tomó su sorbo de té-he llamado a los Usui y Hao estará en un par de días aquí, lo esperaremos juntos y haremos como que no sabemos nada, lo recibiremos con normalidad pero sin descuidarla a ella.

-También me quedaré, Ren puede ser irracional a veces.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Ly-él asintió.

* * *

-Gracias por acompañarme, Ren, no te hubieras molestado-dijo Tamao cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, él sacudió la cabeza.

-No es ninguna molestia, Tamao, estoy despidiendo a una amiga-ella le sonrió alegremente.

-Espero que alguna vez nos volvamos a ver en China.

-Yo también-por los altavoces empezaron a llamar a los pasajeros del avión a China.

-Bueno, supongo que esto es el adiós, cuídate, Ren-el peliviolaceo la miró un segundo y sorpresivamente la abrazó, la pelirosa sintió el corazón muy acelerado y sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente.

-Cuídate-la soltó y ella le sonrió nuevamente aún sonrojada luego se fue, él la miró alejarse-Chloe…-susurró.

* * *

-Al fin has llegado-dijo Jun Tao al ver descender a su hermano del avión un día después, él la saludó con un asentimiento-el avión privado nos espera-le informó y la siguió hacia el hangar del avión, subieron y se acomodaron en los sillones-he averiguado algunas cosas durante tu ausencia.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Ren quitándose el saco.

-Los Asakura saben que vamos de camino, los Usui están ahí ahora mismo y esta mañana Hao Asakura ha tomado un avión hacia casa, están esperando un ataque de parte nuestra.

-Entonces debemos ser astutos, tenemos que hacerles pensar que no los creemos culpables y que solo queremos que nos ayuden a averiguar quien lo hizo, nosotros aprovecharemos su confianza y buscaremos a su asesino desde dentro.

-Muy inteligente-aprobó su hermana tomando el té que le ofreció la aeromoza-pero hay algo que me molesta.

-¿Qué es?

-Las mujeres de los Asakura están muy bien protegidas, el archivo de Anna está casi vacío, luego de la muerte de sus abuelos solo dice que fue la protegida de una familia durante poco tiempo antes de casarse con Yoh pero el nombre de esa familia no figura-tomó un sorbo de té-además la tal Tamamura tampoco aparece por ningún lado, he buscado pero parecen que los archivos fueron sellados, hay algo raro con esa chica, ni siquiera una foto de ella he podido encontrar.

-Encontraremos todo una vez que lleguemos-le dijo su hermano y ahí quedó la conversación por el resto del viaje. Un auto los esperaba cuando llegaron, ambos se subieron en silencio y miraron el veraniego paisaje, a Ren el camino se le hacía cada vez más conocido, había estado tantas veces en ese lugar entrenando con los que solía llamar amigos, ahora solo estaba lleno de rencor por lo que le habían quitado.

-Hemos llegado-susurró Jun con voz queda cuando el auto se detuvo, Ren endureció su rostro preparado para encarar con la mayor hipocresía a los asesinos de su esposa, se dijo que él mismo los mataría con sus propias manos a quienes lo hicieron. Ambos hermanos caminaron tranquilamente hasta la entrada de la posada y tocaron el timbre, una mujer de servidumbre los recibió y los hizo pasar al salón, Yoh y Anna estaban en el centro esperándolos. Anna definitivamente se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa, su belleza resaltaba con el sencillo vestido que usaba blanco hasta la cintura con una falda levemente plisada amarilla y unos tacones que la hacían lucir más larga; Yoh lucía más guapo que antes, más alto que Anna a pesar de sus tacones con el cabello castaño como siempre lo había llevado pero con el rostro un poco más inexpresivo que antes. A ambos lados de la pareja se encontraba los hermanos Usui, Horo no había cambiado mucho, se había alargado y su rostro lucía más masculino; Pilika Usui era la imagen de la elegancia en ese vestido azul de lunares blancos, unas sandalias con taco del mismo color, su cabello celeste recogido adornado con una sencilla vincha y una casaca jean encima.

-Ren, Jun, un gusto volver a verlos-dijo Yoh dando un paso hacia adelante sonriendo levemente.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, Asakura-respondió el peliviolaceo, esa sonrisa había casi destrozado todos sus nervios ¡Ese maldito asesino se atrevía a sonreírle! Jun le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que él ignoró y todos los presentes se tensaron.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Ren?-preguntó Anna tranquilamente.

-Han asesinado a mi esposa, ese es mi problema-dijo con el ceño fuertemente fruncido-y han tenido que ser los Asakura porque claramente esa ha sido su firma.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con su muerte-declaró Yoh con seriedad-nadie de mi familia ha vuelto ha crear esos accidentes desde que yo estoy a cargo.

-Pues alguien se ha esforzado mucho por hacer que eso parezca-contestó Jun poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano para que se calmara.

-Les aseguro que desde que la noticia llegó hemos estado investigando pero Ren, tú nos conoces, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, jamás te haríamos eso-dijo Anna mirándolo directamente, ella era la única que le hablaba de frente siempre. La noticia de que ellos también estaban investigando los descolocó un poco pero rápidamente supieron que era una jugada para que se confiaran.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ustedes? Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Jun actuando muy bien su papel.

-Tienen razón, se los probaremos, juntos buscaremos las pruebas que necesitan para que sepan que no lo hicimos nosotros-dijo Anna con firmeza, Yoh asintió.

-Perfecto, nos quedaremos aquí entonces-declaró Ren.

-¿Aquí?-repitió Yoh súbitamente nervioso.

-Claro ¿es una posada, no?-los cuatro se miraron entre sí.

-Veo que tenemos visita-los hermanos se giraron para mirar al gemelo de Yoh acercarse, Hao vestía sobriamente un traje negro, su cabello lucía igual de largo-Ren, Jun.

-Hao-saludó Ren con frialdad mientras Jun solo asentía levemente.

-Ren y Jun desean quedarse aquí-dijo Yoh de manera significativa y Hao se tensó imperceptiblemente.

-Por supuesto, arreglaré las cosas para su…

-¡Yoh!-el castaño se giró ante el llamado, Lyserg había ingresado al salón.

-¿Lyserg?-se sorprendieron los hermanos, Ren no podía creer lo que veía ¿acaso Lyserg también estaba mezclado en el asesinato de su esposa?

-Ren-saludó el peliverde desconcertado de su presencia.

-¿Qué sucede, Lyserg?-apremió el castaño, antes de que pueda contestar una voz melodiosa se dejó escuchar.

-¿Es Hao, Ly?-todos los presentes se congelaron cuando una mujer entró al salón. Era alta, hermosa, de cabello rosa largo hasta casi la cintura peinado en una trenza cascada, llevaba puesto un vestido crema revestido en encaje, unos tacones blancos y un delicado collar Chanel en el cuello. Su mirada sorprendida se encontró con la del peliverde.

-Ren, ella es Tamao Tamamura-presentó Anna tranquilamente, la pelirosa se adelantó hacia él, Jun estaba boquiabierta sin poder creer en lo que veía en cambio Ren no entendía que es lo que ella hacía ahí.

-Un… gusto-respondió Ren, la pelirosa lo miró confundida.

-Tamao, él es Ren Tao, amigo de la familia-ella asintió.

-Un placer-respondió siguiéndole el juego, se preguntaba por qué él fingió no conocerla, la muchacha desvió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos castaños de Hao, una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y se acercó a él-me pareció oírte.

-Hola, cariño-la saludó mientras le daba un ligero beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojó y sonrió contenta cuando él entrelazó sus manos, Ren tenía clavada la mirada donde sus manos se oían.

-¿Qué significa esto, Asakura?-inquirió Jun aún atónita.

-Podemos explicarlo-dijo Yoh, Ren le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-¿En serio pueden, Asakura?-la pareja se tensó y Lyserg se acercó rápidamente a Ren.

-Hablaremos todos en privado-dijo con firmeza-Hao, tal vez quieras ponerte al día con tu prometida-la aludida se sonrojó pero siguió mirando curiosamente la escena y el castaño asintió seriamente.

-Vamos, pequeña-ella borró su curiosidad y se fue con él con una sonrisa.

-Ahora sí tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar, Asakura-dijo Ren apenas se marcharon, el castaño solo suspiró, este día sería muy largo.

* * *

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mirando Once Upon a Time, obviamente es RenxTamao, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, publicaré el otro en aproximadamente dos semanas para hacerlo apropiadamente largo (este capitulo me tomó casi un mes hacerlo así de largo), nos leeremos en el siguiente, saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


	2. En secreto

**Destino.**

**Sumary: **La esposa de Ren Tao ha sido asesinada, él, en busca de venganza, va tras su asesino pero casualmente en un viaje conoce a una chica idéntica a su mujer. Y para más señas esa chica está comprometida con el asesino de su esposa. El destino ya dispuso sus caminos, ¿La venganza es más fuerte que el corazón? Tamao x Ren.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: A escondidas.**

-Sigo esperando esa explicación-dijo Ren con los brazos cruzados mirando fuertemente a los presentes.

-Ren…-dijo Lyserg en tono conciliador pero el peliviolaceo le mandó una mirada envenenada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Lyserg?-le preguntó.

-Tal vez nunca te presenté a mi prometida, Pilika Usui-Jun miró a la peliazul enarcando una ceja.

-Creí que tenías un romance con tu secretaria, Jeanne-dijo maliciosamente, Pilika frunció el ceño mirando a su prometido que se había puesto pálido.

-Claro que no, Jun-dijo nerviosamente, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a ponerse serio-no estamos hablando de eso.

-No-concedió Ren-estamos hablando del hecho de que la protegida de los Asakura es la réplica exacta de mi esposa.

-Ellas no están emparentadas-dijo Anna-por lo que hemos averiguado, la madre de Tamao solo tuvo una hija, no hay ningún archivo de un embarazo de gemelas ni un bebé desaparecido.

-Algo escondido debe haber, son como dos gotas de agua-dijo Jun pensativa-es imposible que dos personas se parezcan tanto y no estén emparentadas.

-Bueno, no es como si pudiéramos preguntarle a los padres de Tamao, murieron hace años-los hermanos Tao ya sabían eso. Yoh los miró seriamente-les pediré encarecidamente que no estén perturbando a Tamao con esto del parecido a Chloe, ellas no son la misma persona, recuérdenlo-Ren frunció fuertemente el ceño.

-Bien pero igual nos quedaremos aquí-Anna suspiró y se adelantó a su esposo.

-Bien pero ya saben las reglas, Tamao es la futura esposa de Hao, Ren, mantén tus distancias-le dijo directamente, el peliviolaceo no se dio por aludido y siguió mirando al frente-Ren, esto no es una petición, es una orden, mantente lejos de ella-Ren la miró fijamente pero Anna no se dejó vencer por su mirada, al final el hombre solo asintió secamente-perfecto, síganme, les mostraré sus habitaciones-los dos hermanos la siguieron.

-Eso fue tenso-dijo Horo que no había intervenido antes.

-Ren no se rendirá tan fácil-dijo Lyserg con el rostro preocupado-tendremos que estar muy vigilantes.

-Mi cuarto está en el mismo pasillo que el de Tamao, me mantendré atenta por las dudas-dijo Pilika, Yoh miró a los tres agradecido.

-Gracias por ayudarme-les dijo-pero también tenemos que mantenernos atentos a Ren, si él investiga acerca de Tamao podría hacerle mucho daño diciendo la verdad.

-No dejaremos que llegue a tanto, Yoh-le aseguró el peliazul-nosotros estaremos aquí para protegerla-los otros dos asintieron.

* * *

-Te extrañé-dijo Tamao mientras ella y Hao estaban en la cocina, ambos iban a preparar la cena.

-Yo también-le respondió él con una sonrisa tranquila, acarició su mejilla provocando que ella enrojeciera y la acercó para besarla, Tamao se derritió en su caricia y envolvió sus brazos suavemente sobre su cuello. Hao amaba a Tamao desde casi el día en que ella llegó a la casa, sucia, llena de hollín y con la tristeza grabada a fuego en sus ojos. Su madre les había anunciado que ella sería su protegida desde ahora y tanto Yoh como él se encargaron de hacer que se sintiera bienvenida en cada momento pero eso se fue convirtiendo en algo más, mientras Yoh iba siendo preparado para su próximo matrimonio y sus deberes como jefe de la familia; Hao se había concentrado en Tamao, ambos se habían vuelto algo simbióticos así que el amor llegó naturalmente, ahora todo se veía amenazado por culpa de Ren Tao. Hao había vuelto a pensar en ese problema y se separó de la pelirosa, ella no lo había notado y le sonreía con normalidad.

-Ven, preparemos la cena-le dijo ella con tranquilidad, conversaron acerca de sus respectivos viajes mientras cocinaban, Hao notó que Tamao parecía omitir algunas cosas pero no preguntó, esos viajes a Seúl siempre hacían que la pelirosa se pusiera triste. Ella iba cada año una semana por el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, Tamao no había hablado con nadie de lo que había sucedido ese fatídico día, ni siquiera con Hao hablaba de eso y él obviamente no la presionaba, no quería que ella sufriera-Bueno, la cena ya está casi lista ¿Puedes avisar a los demás?-Hao asintió sacándose el mandil.

-Tamao-llamó antes de salir, ella se giró a mirarlo-¿Podrías, por favor, no acercarte a Ren Tao?-ella lo miró sorprendida-sé lo que te digo, no es una buena persona.

-Bi-bien-tartamudeó ella confundida, Hao le sonrió y salió del lugar. Tamao se preguntaba que le pasaría a su familia, el Ren que ella había conocido en su viaje a Seúl era una persona genial, seria, tranquila, sarcástica y bromista, a ella le había caído muy bien.

-Parece que nos han prohibido lo mismo-Tamao saltó al escuchar la voz tras su suyo y estuvo a punto de botar el cucharón que tenía en la mano.

-¡Dios, Ren! ¿Quieres matarme? Es la segunda vez que haces esto-el peliviolaceo se rio en voz baja mientras ella tranquilizaba su corazón.

-Tú eres la distraída que no me escuchó entrar por la otra puerta-ella le lanzó una mirada divertida.

-Sí, Ren, todo es mi culpa-dijo con ironía y él le sonrió.

-¿Cocinabas?

-Ya acabé, Hao ha ido a avisarle a los demás-se quedó callada y recordó la advertencia del castaño-¿Por qué nos han prohibido hablarnos?-Ren endureció su gesto.

-Nuestra familia tiene problemas-comentó escuetamente y ella comprendió que no diría más.

-Entonces seremos amigos en secreto-él la miró sorprendida-a mi me caíste bien ¿yo a ti no?

-Claro-respondió él y ella sonrió abiertamente.

-Bien, está decidido-ella le extendió el dedo meñique, Ren se sintió como niño pequeño cuando lo entrecruzaron-seremos amigos en secreto.

-Lo seremos-le contestó, su tensión se había relajado y le sonreía tranquilamente.-será mejor que me vaya antes de que me vean, te veré luego-ella asintió y él salió por la puerta del jardín.

* * *

-Actúa con normalidad, Yoh-le dijo Anna cuando se sentaron a la mesa pero él no podía evitar ese instinto fraternal para proteger a su hermana, estaba seguro que la presencia de Ren traería grandes consecuencias a esta familia.

-Ren no dirá nada-le susurró Lyserg, el castaño solo asintió. Ren y Jun aparecieron en el comedor y se sentaron en silencio; Tamao y Hao aparecieron al poco rato, se sentía la tensión en la mesa mientras una sirvienta iba sirviendo la comida, Jun no podía apartar la mirada de la pelirosa maravillada por su parecido con Chloe, Tamao podía sentir la mirada de la peliverde y se sentía incómoda, compartió una muy fugaz mirada con Ren luego comió con toda propiedad y elegancia sorprendiendo al peliviolaceo, se veía diferente a la chica sencilla que conoció en Seúl, ahora que lo notaba estaba muy elegante al igual que todos en la casa. Todos cenaron en silencio, Tamao acabó y se quedó sentada tranquilamente, Hao acabó rápidamente y sonrió.

-Tamao-dijo el castaño, ella le sonrió.

-Por supuesto, Hao-respondió a la pregunta no formulada, ambos se disculparon y se fueron. Ren la siguió disimuladamente con la mirada, Pilika lo notó y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos pero no dijo nada, esa noche dormiría ligeramente para escuchar cualquier cosa. Al poco rato escucharon una melodía de piano, Anna sonrió levemente e Yoh suspiró más calmado, ambos se levantaron, los Usui y Lyserg también se levantaron.

-Tal vez quieran ver esto-dijo el peliverde, los hermanos se levantaron intrigados y los siguieron, todos habían entrado en cuarto pintado exclusivamente de blanco, el lugar estaba vacío a excepción por el gran piano de cola que había exactamente en el medio del lugar, una hermosa voz empezó a cantar y Ren se quedó con la boca abierta el ver que era Tamao la que cantaba. Su voz era increíblemente dulce y suave al cantar, Hao mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba el piano, Pilika se había apoyado en el hombro de Lyserg que envolvió un brazo en su cintura; Horo se apoyó tranquilamente en la pared sintiéndose súbitamente pasivo; Yoh se relajó del todo mientras tomaba la mano de Anna y ella le sonrió levemente. Jun miró a su hermano que no quitaba la vista encima de la pelirosa, de aquí no saldría nada bueno.

Todos escucharon la melodía en silencio, Tamao tenía su mirada exclusivamente en Hao y le sonreía como dedicándole la canción, Ren nunca había escuchado una versión más hermosa de la canción "Come Home" de One Republic, sin embargo le incomodaba esa mirada de adoración que ella tenía, parecía que era Chloe la que lo hacía y eso le causaba un sabor amargo en el estómago. Cuando la melodía terminó los demás se acercaron a ellos, Jun puso su mano sobre el brazo de su hermano y le señaló con la cabeza la terraza al final del pasillo, el peliviolaceo la siguió, Jun cerró la puerta tras ellos y se quedó un momento en silencio.

-No creo que debamos hacer esto-dijo en un murmullo, Ren la miró sorprendido.

-¿Te estás echando para atrás?

-No se trata de eso, Ren-dijo su hermana con calma.

-¿Es acaso el parecido? Ella no es Chloe, lo sabes.

-¿Lo sabes tú?-su pregunta lo descolocó-he visto como la miras, como te desagradó su mirada hacia Hao, pensabas en Chloe ¿no?-su hermano se quedó en silencio-no saldrá nada bueno de esto, Ren, vámonos ahora que podemos.

-No me voy a ir sin mi venganza-replicó su hermano molesto-no me importa si me tengo que llevar por delante esa mujer, no importa lo mucho que se parezcan, todos los Asakura pagarán por lo que nos hicieron, todos-su hermana lo miró fijamente unos segundos luego suspiró.

-Siempre has tardado en darte cuentas de las cosas, Ren…-negó suavemente con la cabeza-solo espero que no te equivoques.-se fue de ahí dejándolo molesto y frustrado.

* * *

Tamao no podía dormir, se puso una bata sobre el pijama y salió al jardín, la noche estaba fresca pero hacía el suficiente calor como para que no hiciera frío. Se sentó en la hamaca y se meció suavemente, se preguntó a cuál era la razón de su insomnio, cuando recién llegó a esta casa no pudo dormir, se pasaba las noches alertas y en la mañana dormía, fue gracias a Hao que empezó a dormir de noche, él se quedaba a su lado velando su sueño, tomando su mano, haciéndola sentir segura.

-¿Sin sueño?-ella le sonrió a Ren que se sentó a su lado.

-No sé realmente por qué-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir-dijo él mirando el cielo-desde que… mi esposa no está no puedo dormir por las noches-Tamao se quedó callada.

-¿Sabes? Cuando mis padres murieron y yo tuve que venir aquí tampoco podía dormir, tenía miedo a la noche y solía estar atenta para luego dormir apenas salía la luz del sol-contó ella en un susurro con la mirada perdida, una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios-Hao fue quien me ayudó, me cuidaba de noche para que me sintiera segura y pude superar mi miedo-al peliviolaceo no le gustaba hablar de Hao, le hacía sentir incómodo-tal vez solo necesitas encontrar a alguien que te haga sentir seguro.

-No creo poder encontrar a esa persona, la tuve una vez-la pelirosa sintió pena por él y tomó su mano, él la miró sorprendido.

-No pierdas las esperanzas-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa y él respondió apretando suavemente su mano. Jun miraba por su ventana a su hermano, esto no iba a acabar bien, se repitió, tenía que alejar a Ren de esa mujer, había visto que todos los Asakura estaban dispuesto a defenderla a morir, si Ren la apartaba de su lado lo cazarían. Pero había otra cosa que le inquietaba y era el pasado de esa muchacha, estaba seguro que había algo oculto que los Asakura sabían y ella lo encontraría a como dé lugar.

* * *

Pilika Usui siempre había sido muy perceptiva, fue la primera en notar que Hao estaba enamorado de Tamao, también la primera en notar las miradas entre Yoh y Anna antes de casarse y ahora notaba la manera en que Ren miraba a Tamao. Frunció el ceño mientras se miraba al espejo, se había puesto una sencilla blusa de encaje sin mangas blanca con una falda semi corta color coral, se colocó el collar de corazón y examinó su reflejo perdida en sus pensamientos, Tamao ya había sufrido mucho en su vida con solo perder a sus padres, no dejaría que Ren malograra eso.

-¿Estás lista?-dijo Horo entrando, ella se giró a mirar a su hermano.

-Horo ¿Qué piensas de Ren?-el peliazul no pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, entró al cuarto y se sentó en la cama.

-Creo que está herido, sabemos cuan vengativo puede ser-dijo pensativo-la vez que herimos de casualidad a Jun en un entrenamiento casi nos hace trizas.

-¿Crees que quiera hacernos algo?

-Sé que lo hará-aseguró-pero será astuto, ya no es un niño, debemos cuidarnos mucho.

-Quien debe cuidarse es Tamao-murmuró preocupada-todos sabemos que ella y Chloe son como dos gotas de agua.

-Si no fuera que Tamao siempre ha tenido el cabello largo y Chloe siempre corto yo las habría confundido muchísimas veces-ella comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-No creo que le haga daño a ella, al menos por el parecido no lo hará-dijo Pilika.

-Entonces debemos preocuparnos más, Ren puede confundir lo que siente por ese parecido, no queremos que Hao salga lastimado y menos Tamao.

-Ella ama a Hao, Horo, lo ama desde hace años, Ren no tiene oportunidad contra eso-dijo muy segura.

-No te confíes en eso, Pilika, Tamao es frágil y un poco ingenua, hay que mantener un ojo en ambos mientras él siga aquí-su hermana asintió.

* * *

-¿Hao?-el castaño salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su prometida-¿Todo bien?

-Sí-le contestó él con una sonrisa luego la admiró, lucía hermosa con esa blusa de rayas negras manga corta con corbatín de tela, su pantalón se pegaba a sus piernas haciéndola lucir muy bien y su cabello suelto enmarcaba su figura-¿Quieres desayunar afuera conmigo? Me ha provocado salir a pasear.

-Por supuesto-le respondió encantada, se despidieron de la sirvienta diciendo que le avisen a los demás y salieron, Hao tomó su mano mientras caminaban por la calle, Tamao le sonrió. Siempre había estado enamorada de Hao, él había sido su apoyo desde que llegó, al principio no confiaba mucho en él, no quería confiar para no ser lastimada pero día a día él se ganó su corazón. Cuando le pidió matrimonio en un viaje a Europa fue la mujer más feliz del mundo, dijo el sí inmediatamente y su fiesta de compromiso sería en un mes, le agradecía a Anna por encargarse porque ella estaría totalmente abrumada, no sabía mucho de esas cosas.

-¿Has ido a escoger tu vestido?-la chica sonrió e hizo un pequeño mohín.

-Sí pero no me gusta que sea exclusivamente rojo habiendo tantos colores bonitos-Hao se rio en voz baja, así era Tamao.

-¿Sabes que he convencido a mi madre para que puedas casarte de blanco?-Tamao abrió la boca impresionada y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡Gracias! Siempre soñé con ponerme esos grandes y hermosos vestidos blancos que veía en las novelas, muchas gracias, cariño-lo besó cariñosamente y él la mantuvo cerca con una mano en la cintura. Tomaron tranquilamente un desayuno en una cafetería elegante y apartada luego pasearon por el centro comercial mirando cosas para el matrimonio (Tamao estaba muy emocionada con eso). Se rieron mucho mientras miraban cosas, Tamao era feliz.

-Creo que es hora de volver a casa-dijo el castaño mirando su reloj-casi es la hora de la comida y a Anna le gusta que estemos todos-Tamao asintió contenta y subieron a un taxi para volver.

* * *

-Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que te vi, Jun-dijo Horo sentándose frente a ella en el salón, la peliverde esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Confraternizando con el enemigo?-preguntó con ligera ironía, el peliazul sonrió.

-Vamos, Jun ¿Cuándo has sido tú el enemigo para mí?

-Desde que te alineaste con los demás para esperar nuestra llegada-dijo ella con astucia, Horo asintió.

-Buen punto pero eso no significa que seas mi enemiga de todas maneras-la peliverde le sonrió más afectuosamente.

-¿Cómo has estado, Horo?

-Bastante bien ahora que Pilika está comprometida, por fin me está dejando de perseguir con eso de que debo casarme-Jun se rio entre dientes.

-No puedes culparla por intentarlo, debiste estar casado desde hace dos años, eres la cabeza de la familia.

-Lo sé pero… digamos que busco el amor-su rostro se puso tan serio que hasta Jun le creyó pero después el peliazul empezó a reírse y ella le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza.

-Eres un tonto-le dijo cruzándose de brazos, él le sonrió.

-Oh, vamos, Jun, sabes que solo te estoy esperando a ti-le dijo con tono meloso sentándose a su lado, la aludida rodó los ojos y ambos se rieron. Jun no tenía ni idea de cuanta verdad había en eso, Horokeu estaba enamorado desde hace años de ella pero tenía miedo a decírselo, no quería perderla.

* * *

-¡Hemos llegado!-dijo Tamao mientras entraban-iré a dejar las cosas en la habitación-Hao le dio un beso suave y la dejó ir, Pilika se acercó a él despacio.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Bastante bien-contestó con un suspiro-la he mantenido distraída para que no haga preguntas.

-Ren en cambio ha estado muy tranquilo, me preocupa.

-Está siendo discreto, eso es todo, sigue siendo necesario proteger todo lo que se sepa de Tamao-Pilika entrecerró levemente los ojos.

-Demasiado por ella ¿no?

-¿No son amigas?-preguntó el curiosamente, ella le sonrió.

-Por supuesto, es como mi hermana-dijo y él le sonrió maliciosamente.

-No sabía que las hermanas se acostaban con los prometidos de sus queridas hermanas-dijo en voz muy baja y Pilika rio en voz baja.

-Yo la quiero pero también obedezco a mi cuerpo-rozó levemente su mano mientras se iba, Hao la siguió con la mirada antes de ir hacia el salón. Ren salió del lugar en el que estaba escondido con el rostro serio e incrédulo.

* * *

-No puedo creer lo que me cuentas-dijo Jun con la boca abierta, estaban Ren y ella en su cuarto y él le había contado todo lo que había oído-¡Es una zorra!

-Sí, lo es-acordó Ren-no puedo creer que Lyserg esté comprometido con ella.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-No podemos decírselo, tengo la sensación que no nos creerá-dijo Ren pensativo-tal vez debamos demostrárselo, a él y a Tamao-la peliverde entrecerró los ojos con astucia.

-¿Y por qué a ella?-su hermano la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Estoy bastante seguro que ella acabará con su compromiso, Hao la quiere para él, perderla puede ser un paso en nuestra venganza-dijo el peliviolaceo convincentemente.

-Bien, entonces me mantendré alerta con eso-asintió su hermana-ahora, ¿qué haremos respecto a lo de la información de Tamao? Se notaba que claramente hay algo oculto.

-Tengo una idea de quien puede ayudarnos-dijo Ren mirando por la ventana-creo que es hora de llamar a Basón.

-Oh, claro, quien mejor que él-acordó su hermana.

-Hablaré con él mañana, por lo pronto será mejor bajar, no debemos perder tiempo en nuestra vigilancia-ambos salieron del cuarto.

* * *

Tamao se despidió de todos luego de estar un momento en el salón, se dio un relajante baño de espuma y se puso la pijama, salió al balcón y se coló por un costado, caminó despacio por el estrecho espacio entre balcones y entró al cuarto de al lado, tocó suavemente la puerta y la figura confundida de Ren apareció.

-¿Tamao? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Por el balcón-respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros, el peliviolaceo se inclinó para mirar a que se refería.

-¡Pero es muy pequeño!-la pelirosa sonrió traviesamente mientras él negaba con la cabeza, él se sentó en el mueble mientras ella se sentaba como indio en la cama.

-¿Qué tal tu día? Hoy no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar.

-Bastante monótono, la verdad ¿Y el tuyo?-ella sonrió.

-He estado viendo algunas cosas para la boda-contestó sonriente, Ren ocultó una mueca de fastidio y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

-Tamao ¿Desde hace cuántos conoces a Hao?

-Desde hace 10 años-contestó automáticamente-¿Por qué?

-¿Estás segura que quieres casarte con él?-preguntó él ignorando su pregunta.

-Claro que sí, yo lo amo-esas palabras no le gustaban pero estaba seguro porque venían del rostro de su esposa. -¿A qué se deben estas preguntas, Ren?

-Solo curiosidad, conozco a Hao desde que éramos simples niños y nunca lo vi enamorado.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que se han visto después de años-dijo algo molesta, Ren lo notó enseguida y suavizó su voz.

-Claro, eso debe ser, espero que seas feliz-ella sonrió aunque no del todo satisfecha. Conversaron un poco más antes de decidir ir a dormir, ella volvió a treparse por el balcón casi causándole un paro cardiaco a Ren cuando resbaló un poco.

-Buenas noches, Ren-dijo ella desde su balcón.

-Buenas noches-respondió él, ella agitó la mano y se metió en su cuarto, Ren se quedó mirando por donde desapareció, no dejaría que Chloe… ejem… que Tamao se casara con quien no la merecía.

* * *

Aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, nos leeremos en el siguiente, saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


	3. Basón

**Destino.**

**Sumary: **La esposa de Ren Tao ha sido asesinada, él, en busca de venganza, va tras su asesino pero casualmente en un viaje conoce a una chica idéntica a su mujer. Y para más señas esa chica está comprometida con el asesino de su esposa. El destino ya dispuso sus caminos, ¿La venganza es más fuerte que el corazón? Tamao x Ren.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Basón.**

Tamao se sentía aburrida, Hao había tenido algunas cosas que hacer en la empresa y Pilika parecía más interesada en leer sus revistas que en hacer algo divertido, Tamao no solía ser así, ella era más tranquila incluso tímida pero estando su pedida de mano tan cerca (¡Solo faltaba un mes!) no podía mantenerse calmada mucho tiempo. Se levantó, no iba a quedarse en casa cuando podía disfrutar de un bonito día afuera, se despidió de Pilika diciendo que iría a recostarse un rato, últimamente tenía la sensación de que todos la vigilaban y parecía que era por Ren. Se metió en su cuarto cerrando con seguro su puerta, se apresuró al balcón y se coló por el bordecito para entrar al cuarto de Ren, abrió con cuidado la puerta de su balcón y lo vio mirando fijamente una fotografía.

-¿Ren?-el chico se sobresaltó, guardó la fotografía y le sonrió levemente.

-Deberías quitarte la costumbre de entrar por la ventana-le dijo divertido, ella le sonrió.

-¿Estás ocupado hoy?-él negó con la cabeza mirándola curioso-Es que hace un día muy bonito ¿no quieres ir a la playa conmigo?-Ren se sorprendió de su invitación pero no podía resistirse a ella, aunque cada vez se daba más cuenta que no se parecía a su esposa, su rostro seguía siendo el de ella lo cual lo llenaba de añoranza y tranquilidad a la vez.

-Claro-ella le sonrió contenta.

-Bien pero vamos a tener que ser astutos-él se rio en voz baja de su tono conspiratorio-se supone que estoy descansando en mi cuarto así que saldré por el jardín trasero donde nadie podrá verme, tú saldrás por delante distrayéndolos, nos encontramos atrás-él sonrió mientras asentía, ella le sonrió también mientras volvía a escabullirse por la ventana. La sonrisa de Ren desapareció y un gesto serio se apoderó de su rostro, sacó su celular y marcó rellamar.

-Ya estoy aquí-respondió la voz de su hermana.

-Bien, encárgate de todo, Jun y con discreción.

-Sí, hermano-respondió ella luego colgó, Ren volvió a sacar la fotografía, Chloe sonreía desde la foto, su sonrisa clara y sus ojos brillantes hizo que Ren volviera a llenarse de odio por las personas que se la habían arrebatado, no importaba el parecido entre ellas, Ren destrozaría a la familia Asakura, así tuviera que arrastrar a Tamao con ellos.

* * *

Jun colgó el celular y se acercó al apartado café que había en el camino, ordenó un café negro y se sentó en el lugar más apartado. En ese lado hacía frío, estaba segura que en la pensión reinaba el sol, tomó un sorbo de su café y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Chloe le había caído bien desde el instante en que la conoció, era centrada, amable, fuerte cuando se requería y muy controlada. Ella y su hermano habían hecho "click" de inmediato, ambos eran tan parecidos que se habían atraído irremediablemente y a pesar que su matrimonio fue forzado ambos estuvieron felices con eso. Chloe había sido la hermana que nunca tuvo y le alegraba ver a su hermano feliz; ahora todo estaba destrozado.

-Señorita Jun-la peliverde alzó la mirada y le sonrió cálidamente al hombre que se sentó delante de ella. Basón había sido por mucho tiempo amigo de su padre, había peleado en la guerra y se había retirado luego de una lesión en el brazo. Los había cuidado mucho (sobre todo a Ren) y siempre fue leal a su familia, ahora trabajaba con los Asakura.

-Me alegró mucho de verte, Basón-saludó ella.

-A usted también, Jun-contestó él-pero me inquieta esta reunión, sonaba urgente cuando me llamó.

-Y lo es-dijo la mujer-¿conoces a Tamao Tamamura?

-Personalmente, no, he oído mucho de ella en la familia, es la prometida del joven Hao.

-Sí-asintió Jun-pero hay algo más, Tamao es la copia exacta de Chloe.

-¿De la señora Tao?-ella asintió-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-No lo sabemos, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda, necesitamos saber cuál es la relación entre ellas porque estoy segura que ahí reside la razón por la cual asesinaron a Chloe.

-Puede estar en los archivos de la familia, pocas personas entran ahí, tal vez pueda buscar algunas cosas-murmuró el hombre pensativamente, ella le sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, Basón.

-Lo que sea por ustedes, Jun-le respondió el hombre sonriendo.

* * *

-Bien, eso fue un éxito-dijo Tamao cuando estuvieron en el carro.

-Dilo por ti misma, casi me dio un ataque al corazón cuando te vi colgada de cabeza en el árbol-dijo Ren, Tamao se rio, su pie se enredó en la rama mientras bajaba y se fue hacia atrás quedando colgada, recordó como le hizo señas para que distrajera a Pilika y que no mirara en su dirección, se desenredó como pudo cayendo de espalda, por suerte la altura fue escasa.

-Oh, vamos, tómalo como venganza por las veces que me asustaste-él le lanzó una mirada reprobadora mientras la chica seguía riéndose. Llegaron a la playa, estaba algo vacía por el lado que habían ido lo cual les convenía mucho. Tamao se quitó el vestido rosa que llevaba quedado en un bikini rosa pálido con pequeño volantes, Ren no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto ante la visión de su cuerpo pero se percató de algo, a media espalda, casi al final, tenía unas cicatrices que parecían quemaduras. Tamao se percató de su mirada cuando se giró un poco, repentinamente se sintió incómoda, no quería que Ren la mirara de esa forma, tampoco quería explicarle lo de sus padres. -¿Vamos al mar?

-¿Qué?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Al mar ¿vamos?-él asintió, se sacó el polo y Tamao recorrió con sus ojos su torso desnudo, ¡Dios, sí que era guapísimo! Desvió la mirada sonrojada y se apresuró a ir hacia el mar, Ren la siguió, había notado su mirada y no podía decir que no estaba complacido de haberla hecho sonrojar. Disfrutaron del mar mucho tiempo, de rato en rato jugando carreras o a lanzarse agua, Tamao le tiró arena en la cara cuando descansaban lo cual originó una persecución por toda la playa, se tiraron arena de un lado a otro hasta terminar muy sucios, se metieron al mar riendo para limpiarse luego decidieron que era hora de regresar.

Tamao se colocó unos shorts rosa dejando la parte de arriba descubierta para que se secara, Ren se cambió de short (en los vestidores de la playa, claro) y se quedó sin camisa para terminar de secarse, Tamao puso música para hacer el camino ameno, empezaron a cantar las canciones que pasaban en voz muy alta riéndose como locos cada vez que alguno se olvidaba la letra y cantaba algo completamente diferente. Se detuvieron en la luz roja, Tamao lo miró con dulzura, Ren se perdió en sus ojos y de repente la temperatura dentro del auto había subido unos grados. Ninguno de los dos podía desviar su mirada, sus rostros estaban más cerca de lo que deberían y su aliento casi se entremezclaba. Un claxon detrás de ellos les rompió la burbuja, ambos se sobresaltaron y vieron que ya había cambiado la luz, se quedaron en silencio un momento más hasta que Tamao empezó a cantar otra vez, Ren se sintió contento de haber recuperado el ambiente y el camino pasó tranquilo.

-Te veré adentro-dijo Tamao colocándose un polo que parecía tres tallas más que ella, Ren empezó a reírse-no te burles de mí, es de Hao, aparte me ayudará a pasar desapercibida-se puso una gorra gris encima y salió, Ren la observó con una sonrisa mientras ella entraba por la puerta trasera, se dio la vuelta para estacionar el carro y entró por la puerta principal.

-Hermano, has llegado-saludó Jun luego lo miró con ojo crítico ¿Su hermano estaba más bronceado?-¿Dónde has estado?

-Te lo contaré después-le dijo en voz baja-se me ha ocurrido un plan-ella enarcó una ceja y asintió, Ren subió a su cuarto, se duchó y se cambió, se puso una camisa azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros formales y volvió a sacar la foto de tu esposa-he encontrado la forma de vengarte-le dijo a la foto-solo espero que algún día ella pueda perdonarme-tocaron la puerta y él dijo un suave "adelante", Jun entró al cuarto.

-Y bien, ¿Cuáles son tus planes?-preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-¿Hablaste ya con Basón?-ella asintió-bien, supongo que has notado como todos están excesivamente preocupados en proteger a Tamao aunque realmente no sirve-dijo él rodando los ojos-ella se escapa por la ventana mientras ellos creen que descansa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque hoy salió conmigo escapándose por la ventana-su hermana lo miró con seriedad-creo que podemos aprovechar ese cuidado, si ponemos a Tamao en su contra la familia quedará dividida, Yoh la sobreprotege como hermana y Hao la quiere para él, harán lo que sea porque ella siga con ellos.

-¿Qué propones exactamente, Ren?-preguntó ella temiendo su respuesta.

-Voy a enamorar a Tamao.

* * *

Tamao se dio una ducha apenas entró en su cuarto para quitarse toda la arena del cuerpo, ese día había sido muy divertido, Ren era una persona realmente diferente a lo que su familia pensaba y confiaba en él, sentía que con él podía ser ella misma no la persona calmada, centrada y elegante que su familia adoptiva le había enseñado a ser. Cuando sus manos enjabonaron sus cicatrices recordó que Ren las había visto, era la primera vez que había sentido vergüenza de sus marcas, quería que Ren siguiera pensando que era bonita. Sacudió la cabeza al pensar en eso y se sonrojó, Ren era su amigo, nada más, debía eliminar esos peligrosos pensamientos inmediatamente.

Salió de la ducha con la bata puesta, se sentó delante de su tocador y se empezó a secar el cabello, lo acomodó de manera que estuviera liso hoy para que no sospecharan de su salida, ellos sabían que cuando iba a la playa le gustaba tener su cabello rizado, a ella le gustaba el look que le daba la playa. Suspiró y sacó lo que se pondría para cenar, tenía la suerte de que cuando se encerraba nadie venía a molestarla, Tamao siempre había dejado claro el límite, ellos sabían que a veces se sentía melancólica y no quería hablar con nadie. Se puso un vestido blanco corto con volantes en la falda, se puso una chaqueta celeste encima porque ya empezaba a refrescar, se colocó los tacos cremas, se puso un collar encima y se miró en el espejo. Tenía la impresión de que algo en ella había cambiado pero no estaba segura de qué era. Salió del cuarto y bajó a la sala, Hao estaba sentado en la sala, Pilika se encontraba frente a él y ambos se miraban.

-Hola-saludó Tamao con una pequeña sonrisa, el castaño alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Hola, cariño ¿Qué tal tu tarde?-Tamao se encogió de hombros sin responder, volvió a sonreír y fue a la cocina para ayudar. Tanto Pilika como Hao la siguieron con la mirada, ese comportamiento serio era típico de Tamao cuando pasaba el día encerrada-no ha mejorado nada ¿verdad?

-Necesita su espacio, es normal-contestó Pilika-Tamao nos dejó en claro que a veces va a necesitar momentos para ella misma.

-Sí, es solo que estaba pensando que si seguirá así cuando nos casemos.

-Vamos, Hao, ella te ama pero vivió algo muy terrible, no puedes culparla por necesitar unos momentos para ella misma un día al mes-Hao suspiró.

-Sí, tienes razón, creo que esto del compromiso me está estresando.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?-preguntó ella con una ceja enarcada.

-No, la amo, es solo que… no es nada-se levantó-¿Pasamos a cenar?-Pilika asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el comedor.

* * *

Jun se encontraba sentada en la mesa pensativa, aún los demás no llegaban así que tenía tiempo de meditar lo que Ren le había dicho. Eso de enamorar a Tamao era muy, muy mala idea, esa chica no era como Chloe, era más ingenua y estaba seguro que si Ren la dañaba ella se rompería, tenía entendido que había pasado una desgracia cuando era pequeña y que solo había dejado que la familia Asakura y sus allegados más cercanos estuvieran a su alrededor. Podía decir fácilmente que ella confiaba en su hermano, sabía que ellos querían vengarse de los Asakura pero Tamao no tenía nada que ver, no quería que fuera un peón en todo esto, a Jun ella le provocaba nostalgia y una extraña simpatía, no quería dañarla.

-¿Todo bien, Jun?-ella alzó la mirada con una sonrisa algo fingida.

-Sí, claro, Horo-respondió, él la miró sospechosamente pero le sonrió.

-Hoy ha sido un día muy aburrido ¿no?

-Sí, traté de distraerme un poco saliendo a desayunar pero bueno, no hay mucho que hacer afuera tampoco, hacía mucho calor.

-Sí, yo tenía que ver algunas cosas de la familia y sabes que para eso debo estar en traje lo cual hace que casi me vuelva un asado-Jun se rio ante el dramatismo de su amigo.

-Oh, vamos, Horo, ni que te fuera a matar vestirte formal un día, que un día, una mañana-el chico se rio y ella sonrió. Ren se detuvo en la puerta mirando su interacción, él sabía que Horokeu Usui tenía sentimientos por su hermana desde hace años pero prefería conservar su amistad a perderla. Esto le parecería admirable… si no supiera que su hermana estaba en la misma situación. Jun había admitido a regañadientes su amor por el peliazul pero siendo ambos las personas miedosas de la vulnerabilidad como lo eran, callaban, lo cual le parecía casi hilarante a Ren.

-Buenas noches-saludó entrando, su hermana se sentó correctamente en la silla y sonrió, Horo asintió levemente. Los demás ingresaron momentos después, Ren y Jun se mantuvieron atentos ante la interacción entre Hao y Pilika, la peliazul era cuidadosa con sus miradas pero a veces sus ojos decían más de lo que quería aparentar, Hao conversaba tranquilamente con Tamao pero una que otra vez desviaba su mirada hacia la chica, Ren se preguntaba como es que la pelirosa no lo notaba pero ella también era un poco distraída. Tamao se mostraba poco comunicativa esa noche, intentó mantener una conversación normal con Hao pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en realidad quería conversar con Ren, quería sus bromas, sus silencios, sus momentos tontos cuando cantaban a todo volumen en el carro. Tamao miró de soslayo a Ren y se sonrojó lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en el carro ¿Lo habría rechazado? El corazón de Tamao se aceleró al darse cuenta de su respuesta y se paró.

-Permiso-murmuró y salió del comedor, su corazón latía agitado ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? ¿De verdad no habría rechazado su beso? Eso era una tontería, ella amaba a Hao, lo amaba desde hace años y se iban a casar, a Ren lo conocía desde hace unas semanas apenas. Sí, se había vuelto su amigo; sí, le caía muy bien; sí, le encantaba estar en su compañía pero eso no significaba que… le atrajera o algo ¿no? Tamao se acostó en su cama y miró el techo pensativamente, todo esto debía de ser a causa del compromiso, estaba nerviosa, solo eso.

Tamao no salió de su cuarto al día siguiente, ordenó que le subieran la comida y dijo sentirse indispuesta, Hao subió a visitarla pero al darse cuenta que en realidad no quería hablar la dejó sola. Le parecía rara su actitud, ayer parecía algo pensativa pero nada extraño, ahora también parecía en perfectas condiciones sin embargo por alguna razón quería permanecer sola. Hao caminó por el pasillo cuando Pilika abrió la puerta de su cuarto, ella miró hacia los lados antes de jalarlo por el cuello y meterlo dentro. Bien, se dijo Hao, necesitaba una distracción. Jun abrió su puerta cuando notó que ellos habían cerrado la suya y se llenó de asco por esas personas con tan pocos escrúpulos, se colocó una chaqueta y salió.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede, Anna?-Anna miraba a través del ventanal de la sala, Yoh puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-No lo sé con exactitud, tengo el presentimiento que algo sucederá en la familia y ya sabes como soy yo con los presentimientos-Yoh asintió-me preocupa Tamao, ha permanecido encerrada ayer y hoy ¿Ren le habrá hecho algo?

-¿Qué pudo haberle hecho? Ni se hablan, Ren te ha escuchado y se ha mantenido alejado.

-Sí, lo sé pero no puedo sacudirme esta sensación-Yoh la envolvió en sus brazos y la rubia apoyó su mejilla en su pecho.

-Todo va a estar bien, Anna, estaremos bien-la rubia solo lo abrazó dejándose convencer momentáneamente.

* * *

Ren se encontraba solo en su habitación, quería ver como se encontraba Tamao que no había querido salir pero no podía arriesgarse a que nadie lo vea, tampoco quería ir por la ventana como ella lo hacía. Tenía que pensar, había decidido enamorarla pero no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, con Chloe todo se había dado muy natural, no sabía como enamorar realmente y menos falsamente pero iba a hacerlo, había tomado una decisión, su venganza era prioritaria. Respiró profundamente antes de levantarse, se asomó a la ventana para asegurarse que no había nadie luego se trepó con agilidad al otro lado de la ventana, saltó dentro del balcón y se asomó por la ventana, Tamao estaba sentada en la cama con un cuaderno en su regazo, en la mano tenía una fotografía la cual miraba fijamente con tristeza. Ren dudó en entrar pero al final abrió la puerta con cuidado alertándola, la pelirosa se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

-Hola-saludó él con algo de torpeza.

-Ren, que sorpresa-saludó Tamao con una sonrisa a medias.

-Quería ver si estabas bien, no has salido del cuarto hoy-la muchacha desvió la mirada volviendo a recordar sus pensamientos, aún se sentía muy confundida por su descubrimiento la noche pasada. Apenas y conocía a Ren, sin embargo, con él se sentía cómoda, sentía que no necesitaba ser elegante ni controlada, podía ser ella misma a su lado y eso la relajaba enormemente.

-Estoy bien-respondió escuetamente, no quería alargar la conversación, quería estar sola, esconderse, huir, lo que sea para no sentirse así de atraída por ese hombre. Ren la miraba fijamente sin saber muy bien que deducir de su expresión, lucía algo perdida y a la vez un poco angustiada, no parecía enferma.

-¿Segura?-ella solo asintió, Ren decidió que ese debía ser su primer movimiento, si quería enamorarla primero ella necesitaba confiar en él. Se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado y puso una mano en su cabeza, Tamao alzó la vista sorprendida-Confía en mi, Tamao, dime lo que te sucede-la pelirosa se sonrojó un poco al sentir su calor, estar cerca de él no la ayudaba a pensar con claridad y su corazón se aceleraba mucho.

-Na-nada, Ren-tartamudeó nerviosa, se envolvió un poco la bata que traía puesta y se levantó-no quiero ser maleducada, Ren pero me siento muy cansada, quisiera descansar-Ren la observó un momento más.

-Tamao-ella lo miró -¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo?-ella lo miró sorprendida y dudó.

-Yo…

-Creo que lo que te está enfermando es estar aquí encerrada-dijo él con una ligera sonrisa-¿Vamos?-ella se sintió tentada y sonrió.

-Bien, me cambiaré y vamos.

* * *

Hao se abotonaba la camisa mientras Pilika se peinaba el cabello delante de su espejo, el castaño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba cuando había cambiado tanto. Hace tres años atrás él estaba más que enamorado de Tamao y estaba dispuesto a que ella fuera su primera, su esposa; todo eso cambió cuando Pilika llegó a la pensión. Ese juego de coqueteos, besos en el jardín, momentos robados por la noche; todo los llevó a caer en brazos del otro, Hao se arrepintió mucho después de hacerlo, evitó a Pilika y se propuso alejarse de ella pero siempre acababa regresando hasta que aprendió a manejar la culpa y mantener esa relación clandestina. Para él estaba demasiado claro que era solo sexo, Pilika jamás ocuparía un lugar en su corazón como Tamao lo hacía pero a veces le llenaba de miedo que la pelirosa pudiera enterarse de esta aventura.

-Debemos parar-dijo Hao en voz baja, Pilika lo miró a través del espejo y sonrió.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no es posible, siempre terminas volviendo.

-Voy a casarme dentro de poco, la fiesta de mi compromiso es dentro de un mes ¿No te molesta hacerle esto a Lyserg? ¿A Tamao?-la peliazul dejó de peinarse y lo pensó.

-He aprendido a manejar la culpa, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente-se encogió de hombros-ellos nunca lo sabrán, siempre somos cuidadosos.

-Lo sé-murmuró Hao, Pilika se levantó de su silla y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Todo estará bien, seguimos amándolos, esto solo es diversión-dijo tranquilizadoramente, Hao asintió.

* * *

Tamao se miró en el espejo, había decidido vestirse simple; se puso unas leggins negras, una chompa crema que le llegaba hasta los muslos, unas botas largas marrones y una pasmira, dejó su cabello suelto y no se maquilló. La pelirosa estaba nerviosa por esta salida pero se dijo que le haría bien, tenía que aprender a discernir lo que Ren despertaba en ella. Tamao salió por la ventana con cuidado, que suerte que se puso botas sin tacones, se agarró de la enredadera y empezó a bajar con cuidado de no enredarse, dio un salto pequeño para terminar de bajar y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca. Se escabulló por la puerta trasera y rápidamente ubicó el carro de Ren aparcado unos metros más allá, Tamao se acercó con una sonrisa y entró.

-Bien ¿A dónde vamos?-Ren sonrió.

-Ya lo verás.

-Basón-saludó Jun cuando el hombre entró en la misma cafetería en la que se encontraron días atrás.

-Señorita Jun-dijo el hombre con un asentimiento de cabeza, se sentó frente a ella y la miró preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, Basón? ¿Qué averiguaste?-el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No podrá creerlo, Jun-dijo Basón y deslizó un folder crema en la mesa, Jun lo tomó y lo abrió con impaciencia, se puso pálida a medida que iba leyendo lo que decía luego alzó la vista.

-Tenemos que ir con Ren.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llega este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, saludos a todas las que leen esto. Trato de responder sus reviews pero algunas no deja link, bueno, respondiendo algunas de sus dudas: Irónica: Tamao si es virgen, decía que tenía que pedir permiso porque en China es típico que se casen de rojo y Yeiii: sí, supongo que está bien que lo dibujes, solo avísame cuando lo hagas.

Bueno, saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


	4. El comienzo del plan

**Destino.**

**Sumary: **La esposa de Ren Tao ha sido asesinada, él, en busca de venganza, va tras su asesino pero casualmente en un viaje conoce a una chica idéntica a su mujer. Y para más señas esa chica está comprometida con el asesino de su esposa. El destino ya dispuso sus caminos, ¿La venganza es más fuerte que el corazón? Tamao x Ren.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: El comienzo de un plan.**

-¿Dónde iremos?-preguntó Tamao por tercera vez.

-Ya lo verás-volvió a responder Ren y ella rodó los ojos, llevaban casi una hora conduciendo, estaban a lado del mar pero no en el mismo lugar que la última vez que fueron, la pelirosa se preguntaba si Ren pensaba sacarla del país para ir a ese lugar que ella "ya vería". Se removió una vez más aguantando la tentación de volver a preguntar, se moría de la curiosidad, nunca había sido buena con las sorpresas a pesar de que le encantaban, le costaba mucho mostrarse paciente algo que Anna siempre le regañaba. Tamao tomó aire e hizo que su rostro se vaciara de emociones mostrando una fría calma mientras miraba por la ventana, Ren la miraba de reojo-¿Te has molestado?

-¿Qué?-preguntó la muchacha confundida-no, Ren, claro que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Tu expresión es excesivamente calmada, como si lo forzaras-la chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy molesta, Ren es solo que… he sido educada por los Asakura, sobre todo Anna, ella me enseñó como debo ser y supongo que no lo puedo evitar-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Ren recordó que Chloe también solía ser así por las pretensiones de su familia, su esposa siempre pareció normal con eso, era parte de su manera de ser pero Tamao era más libre, más con ganas de disfrutar la vida y ser como realmente quiere.

-Deberías comportarte como a ti te parezca-dijo Ren mirándola brevemente, ella lo miró sorprendida.

-No podría hacer eso, Anna ha dado tanto por mí, se esforzó en enseñarme y no podría decepcionarla.

-Mi esposa también era así-dijo Ren con algo de nostalgia y Tamao recordó que la esposa de él había muerto, repentinamente ahora quería saber como era la mujer que había enamorado a Ren Tao-ella siempre fue controlada, calmada, la mujer ideal, así la educaron pero así era ella por sí misma-la miró otra vez con una leve sonrisa-debes ser tú misma, Tamao-la pelirosa se sonrojó por la intensidad de su mirada.

-Ojos al frente-murmuró desviando la vista y Ren sonrió al notar su sonrojo.

* * *

-¿Tamao sigue encerrada?-preguntó Anna entrando al salón, los gemelos Asakura estaban sentados tranquilamente leyendo algo.

-Sí, dijo no sentirse bien-respondió Hao distraídamente, la rubia lo miró reprobatoriamente.

-¿Y por qué no estás con ella cuidándola? Como prometido dejas mucho que desear, Hao-el castaño le lanzó una mirada envenenada pero Anna se cruzó de brazos-Tamao pasa mucho tiempo sola y descuida sus asuntos de pareja, no ha preguntado ni siquiera por la fiesta de compromiso ¿Qué clase de esposa será?

-Sabemos que le gustan sus momentos de soledad ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-refutó Hao.

-Las esposas deben estar a lado de sus maridos-dijo Anna con severidad-ahora ve y hazla bajar, Tamao tiene que dejarse de niñerías de una vez-Hao rodó los ojos pero igual se fue.

-¿No estás siendo muy severa?-preguntó Yoh sin alzar la mirada del libro que leía.

-No siempre estaré ahí para recordarle a Tamao como comportarse, será una Asakura ahora, tiene que comportarse a la altura.

-Vamos, Anna, ella no es como tú, Tamao no está tan apegada a las normas de la sociedad.

-Eso es porque se aísla mucho-dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado.

-Y sabemos exactamente porqué lo hace-dijo el castaño con paciencia.

-Sí pero es hora de que eso cambie, se casará pronto, necesita comportarse a la altura y olvidar el pasado-dijo Anna con firmeza y salió del salón, Yoh negó con la cabeza ante la terquedad de su esposa.

* * *

Hao se acercó al cuarto de Tamao, realmente no le gustaba molestarla cuando ella quería estar sola pero Anna podía ser realmente irritante cuando no hacían lo que ella quería. El castaño tocó dos veces la puerta sin obtener respuesta, tal vez se habría dormido; Hao abrió la puerta con cuidado y se sorprendió al no ver a Tamao en la cama, entró en el cuarto buscándola por todos lados, no estaba ni en el baño ni en el vestidor ¿Dónde estaba Tamao? Hao bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y se acercó a Ana que estaba en la cocina.

-No está, Tamao no está-la rubia se alarmó.

-Hay que buscarla por toda la casa.

* * *

-¿Qué lugar es este, Ren?-preguntó Tamao cuando llegaron al dichoso lugar, estaban en una zona elevada y podían ver el mar varios metros más abajo.

-Es un mirador-contestó el peliviolaceo-muy poca gente conoce como llegar hasta aquí lo cual es una lástima porque desde aquí se tiene la mejor vista de toda la playa.

-Es hermoso-dijo Tamao acercándose al muro del balcón, el sol estaba justo cayendo y hacía que la imagen resultara aún más hermosa y melancólica. Suspiró pensando en sus padres, recordaba haber venido una sola vez a la playa con ellos, a su mamá no le gustaba mucho salir pero Tamao había insistido tanto que al final la había convencido. Los tres estuvieron paseando por la playa, mojando sus pies y sonriendo, ella era feliz en ese momento.

-¿Qué piensas?-preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

-Mis padres-murmuró ella distraídamente-solo una vez vine a la playa con ellos, me costó mucho convencer a mamá, a ella no le gustaba salir mucho-sonrió nostálgicamente-no le gustaban muchas cosas-Ren la observó y un por un momento flaqueó en sus planes, Tamao era una chica diferente, frágil cuando confiaba, no quería dañarla, era su amiga pero… a su mente vino las sonrisas de su esposa, su mirada y su odio volvió a corroerlo.

-Todo está bien-dijo él tomando la mano de ella, Tamao miró su unión luego lo miró sin ninguna expresión, después de un momento sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ren, ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el sol morir.

* * *

-Definitivamente no está aquí en la casa-dijo Hao preocupado, habían revisado por todos lados pero Tamao no estaba aquí.

-¿A dónde pudo haber ido esta chica?-dijo Anna molesta-ahora se le da por desaparecer sin decirle nada a nadie.

-No parece algo que Tamao haría, ella siempre avisa al salir-dijo Pilika, Hao asintió-aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?-preguntó Anna, Pilika se mordió el labio.

-Es que… acabo de recordar que vi salir a Ren hace unas horas, lo vi en su carro en la puerta del jardín trasero.

-¿Crees que salieron juntos?-inquirió la rubia con una ceja enarcada luego negó con la cabeza-no tiene sentido ¿Por qué Tamao se iría con él?-Hao frunció el ceño pensativamente, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que esos dos se hubieran ido juntos, tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-Hay que esperar-dijo Yoh con calma-cuando llegue le preguntaremos-los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

-Deberíamos regresar-dijo Tamao después de un apacible silencio-pronto empezaran a preguntar por mi larga ausencia.

-Sí, probablemente mi hermana también esté buscándome-la pelirosa suspiró, ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el auto-¿Estás bien?-Tamao le sonrió levemente.

-Me gustan estas salidas, me gusta estar al aire libre, pasear pero en casa apenas y me dejan ir a Seúl.

-Ya eres mayor, lo sabes-dijo Ren encendiendo el carro, Tamao negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no significa nada en casa, me han dado tanto, me acogieron cuando estuve sola, no podría revelarme contra ellos jamás.

-El que te hayan ayudado no significa que tengan derecho en tu vida, Tamao-la pelirosa volvió a negar y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Ella sabía que Ren tenía razón pero era muy difícil hacer algo en contra de lo que le decían, estas escapadas con Ren eran increíbles, la sacaban de la rutina de su vida pero sabía que Ren no iba a estar siempre a su lado planeando escapadas, algún día ella se casaría y él tal vez encontraría a una nueva esposa. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se giró a mirar de reojo a Ren, él era guapo, amable, con una personalidad escondida que no dejaba ver fácilmente.

-Ren-lo llamó con una repentina pregunta en su mente-¿Por qué confías en mí?

-¿Qué?-se extrañó el peliviolaceo.

-He visto como actúas con los demás, eres serio y reservado pero, desde que te conozco, nunca has sido así conmigo-Ren se sorprendió de que a pesar del aire distraído de Tamao, ella era muy observadora.

-Es diferente, a ellos los conozco de toda la vida, sé como pueden ser, tú no te pareces a ellos.

-¿En qué sentido?-A Ren se le escapó una mueca, no le gustaban esas preguntas.

-Preferiría dejar el tema ahí-Tamao asintió tranquilamente sin ofenderse y cambió de tema, hablaron de cosas más triviales lejos de tensión. A la pelirosa no se le fue el detalle de que cuando se trataba del pasado a Ren no le gustaba hablar mucho.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la casa Tamao pudo darse cuenta que la luz de su cuarto estaba encendida cuando ella la dejó apagada, rápidamente se puso a pensar en excusas para decir, cuando se le ocurrió una idea agarró el brazo de Ren para que se detenga. Le dijo que se encontrarían adentro y entró escondidamente por la puerta, no había nadie en el patio, escaló el árbol y vio que en su cuarto tampoco había nadie, se coló por la ventana y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, se puso un pijama y se colocó un chal encima, subió por el mismo árbol hacia el techo y comprobó que nadie había subido ahí, se quedó arriba esperando a que Ren entrara.

* * *

-¿Dónde está?-Ren se hizo el desentendido cuando entró.

-¿Qué?-Anna tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados y lo miraba molesta.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿De qué hablas?-Hao se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado y lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Dónde está Tamao, Ren?-el peliviolaceo alzó una ceja y lo miró arrogantemente.

-¿Y por qué sabría yo dónde ha estado esa chica?

-Porque casualmente tú te fuiste y ella desapareció de la casa.

-Oh, claro e inmediatamente pensaron que yo ¿qué? ¿me la llevé? ¿la rapté?-soltó una risa irónica antes de que mirara a la rubia con seriedad-Me dijiste que no me le acercara y no lo he hecho-Anna lo estudió con la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?-los cuatro presentes se giraron a mirar a la soñolienta pelirosa que bajaba por las escaleras.

-¿Tamao?-Hao se acercó rápidamente a ella mientras Anna la miraba críticamente-¿Dónde estabas? Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados.

-Decidí que necesitaba aire fresco y subí al techo, me he quedado dormida en el mueble-dijo la chica bostezando, Hao quiso golpear contra la pared al acordarse de que nunca buscó en el techo cuando a Tamao a veces le gustaba estar sola ahí.

-Creo que me deben una disculpa-dijo Ren con una sonrisa arrogante, Hao hizo una mueca molesta.

-Disculpa-murmuró bruscamente, Ren se rio entre dientes y se fue no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Tamao, ella le devolvió la mirada para desviarla rápidamente, Anna alzó una ceja, había algo ahí que no le gustaba.

Ren subió a su habitación suspirando de alivio, no los habían sorprendido, eso hubiera arruinado sus planes porque tendría varias discusiones que prefería no tener además ahora tenía que tener más cuidado con lo que le decía a Tamao, la chica había demostrado ser muy despierta cuando menos se lo esperaba. Se dio un largo baño con agua caliente para relajarse, se puso el pijama y estuvo a punto de acostarse cuando tocaron a su puerta, sin esperar respuesta la puerta se abrió y Jun entró apresuradamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ren preocupado al ver a su hermana tan agitada, la peliverde lo miró con ojos llorosos.

-Las tengo-dijo temblorosamente, el peliviolaceo la miró confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Las pruebas, Ren-respondió, tomó un hondo respiro y lo miró con enojo-tengo las pruebas de que los Asakura asesinaron a Chloe.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…-dijo una mujer paseando alrededor de un cuarto en penumbra con una fina daga en la mano-sabes que no es necesario todo este teatro, Basón, solo dime lo que necesito.

-No sé de que me habla-contestó el hombre jadeantemente, estaba arrodillado en el piso, su rostro estaba magullado por los golpes que le habían dado antes-no sé de que archivos me habla.

-Claro que sabes de lo que te habló-espetó la mujer con rudeza-ahora dime a quien se los entregaste ¿A Jun? ¿A Ren? Habla, Basón, sabes igual lo descubriré.

-Entonces averígüelo usted misma, señora Keiko-la mujer lo miró fijamente, sonrió de lado y hundió el cuchillo en su cuello.

-Claro que lo haré-susurró en su oído antes de jalar el cuchillo y cortar todo el cuello, la cabeza de Basón cayó sin vida sobre su pecho-sáquenlo de aquí, no quiero ningún rastro de él-sus guardaespaldas asintieron, un hombre se acercó a ella.

-Mi señora ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Ahora, Chocolove, tenemos que ser discretos-Keiko sonrió-averiguaremos a qué hermano Tao le entregó el documento y si no lo dicen por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas.

* * *

Bien! La historia empieza a complicarse, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, traté de hacerlo lo más rápido que pude, nos leemos en el siguiente, saludos!

Letty Malfoy.


	5. El precio

**Destino.**

**Sumary: **La esposa de Ren Tao ha sido asesinada, él, en busca de venganza, va tras su asesino pero casualmente en un viaje conoce a una chica idéntica a su mujer. Y para más señas esa chica está comprometida con el asesino de su esposa. El destino ya dispuso sus caminos, ¿La venganza es más fuerte que el corazón? Tamao x Ren.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El precio**

Ren no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, fotos de su esposa estaban regadas por toda su cama, los Asakura la habían estado vigilando, estudiando su rutina, su vida, esperando el mínimo cambio que pudieran aprovechar para asesinarla. Jun estaba callada en una silla, sus ojos estaban hinchados, Ren sentía que el odio y la furia lo invadían completamente, Yoh y Anna le habían mentido a la cara al decirle que ellos no habían tenido nada que ver con la muerte de Chloe y ahora pagarían por ello. Él les iba a quitar lo que ellos más querían.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó Jun en un susurro.

-Nos apegaremos al plan original-dijo Ren con voz contenida-vamos a quitarles lo que más protege esta familia.

-Ren, esa chica es…

-Es igual a ellos-la cortó su hermano-es igual solo que más inteligente, no se ha mostrado realmente ante nosotros pero aprovecharemos eso en su contra.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-Ren no le contestó.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ren y Tamao no se cruzaron en todo el día, Ren estaba concentrado en pulir su plan mientras Tamao pensaba que era mejor distanciarse un poco, hoy tenía una cena en casa de la mamá de Hao y tenía que lucir bonita. Keiko Asakura siempre la había aceptado lo cual la llenaba de alivio, se alegró mucho por ellos cuando se comprometieron y siempre la hizo sentir bienvenida. Tamao salió de ducharse y se encontró ante el dilema de qué usar, quería verse presentable, bonita, quería reconectarse con Hao porque estas últimas veces con Ren la habían hecho sentir muy confundida.

Tamao se puso un vestido verde, ajustado en la cintura y de un solo hombro, la falda era corta en pequeños volantes, un vestido hermoso. Se colocó unos tacos dorados finos, se puso los aretes que le regaló Keiko por su cumpleaños que eran dorados con pequeños brillantes y perlas y lo combinó con una cartera dorada. Se cepilló el cabello y lo acomodó de manera que luciera corto adelante y atado detrás. Bien, estaba lista. Cogió su abrigo y salió del cuarto, estaba avanzando por el pasillo cuando la puerta de Ren se abrió, el peliviolaceo se quedó estático al verla. Con ese peinado parecía realmente Chloe, con esa ilusión de cabello corto que daba. La chica le sonrió y él despertó de su momentánea distracción, se lleno de odio al recordar que esa no era su esposa, que ella estaba muerta.

-¿Saldrás?-preguntó en voz baja moderando su tono pero aún sonando algo frío.

-Sí-respondió ella algo confundida por su tono-tenemos una cena en la casa Asakura-el peliviolaceo entrecerró los ojos y sonrió socarronamente.

-Que te vaya bien-dijo con ironía, se acercó a ella sorprendiéndola y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la pelirosa se había quedado sin respiración, Ren volvió a sonreírle irónicamente antes de irse por el pasillo, apenas se giró su rostro se llenó de odio, todos pagarían por lo que hicieron.

* * *

Tamao llegó a casa de los Asakura con los pensamientos por otro lado, ese pequeño beso en la mejilla que Ren le había dado antes de salir había hecho que su corazón latiera muy rápidamente, no entendía cual había sido su propósito al hacer eso, no era despedida tradicional entre ellos. Bueno, ¿Qué era tradicional entre ellos? Nada, tenían una amistad oculta y fuera de lo común, él la hacía sentir feliz, libre, normal pero no era así como debía hacerle sentir ¿no?

Hao miró de reojo a Tamao durante todo el camino, la notaba perdida en algún lugar muy lejos del carro, quería saber que pensaba, sentía que se habían distanciado mucho desde que volvió de Seúl y quería saber que le sucedía. Él la amaba, a pesar de esas escapadas con Pilika, él amaba a Tamao, por eso se casaría con ella pero ¿Qué podía hacer si Tamao lo empujaba lejos de ella? Refugiarse en otros brazos, pero no era su culpa verdad, él era un hombre abandonado.

-Tamao, hijo-saludó Keiko Asakura cuando llegaron, la pelirosa puso automáticamente un sonrisa cordial en su rostro mientras Hao seguía observándola.

-Señora Keiko, me alegro de verla-dijo Tamao saludándola con una inclinación, Keiko le sonrió.

-Es también un gusto para mí verte, Tamao-le dijo afectuosamente luego se acercó a su hijo-hola, cariño.

-Hola, mamá-saludó el castaño con una ligera sonrisa.

-Pasen, la cena estará pronto-ambos la siguieron, la conversación corrió agradable mientras esperaban que la cena estuviera lista. Keiko estaba muy satisfecha de verlos juntos pero había algo en la distracción de la pelirosa que no le gustaba, Hao incluía en la conversación a Tamao todo el tiempo por lo que pronto Tamao se alejó de sus pensamientos sobre Ren y se unió a la conversación con ellos, unió sin pensarlo su mano con la de Hao y el castaño se olvidó de sus preocupaciones anteriores.

Pasaron a cenar calmadamente, la conversación fluía sin ningún esfuerzo, Keiko se dio cuenta que Tamao solo había estado distraída como siempre pero ahora se veía atenta y feliz a lado de Hao. El castaño estaba contento con volver a tener su atención, con sentir que ella volvía a reconectarse con él, la mantuvo cerca de él toda la velada ya sea tomándola de la mano o abrazándola por la cintura para que ella se acomodara contra su pecho. Tamao no pensó en Ren por el resto de la velada, solo disfrutó de la compañía de su prometido, como debería ser.

-Me alegra que hayan venido a verme hoy-dijo Keiko cuando se estaban despidiendo.

-A nosotros también-respondió Tamao mientras Hao iba por el carro.

-Tamao-dijo la mujer acercándose a ella-¿No hablas con Ren Tao, verdad?-la pelirosa se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-No, señora-contestó, ella la estudió con la mirada.

-Sé que ya te lo han dicho pero en serio no deberías acercarte a él-a Tamao le inquietaba que todos le dijeran eso, no entendía por qué lo hacían.

-Nadie me explica de lo que debería cuidarme.

-Lo hacemos por tu bien, Tamao-dijo la mujer con calma-ese hombre está buscando hacerle daño a nuestra familia y sabe ocultar bien su verdadera personalidad-esto la sorprendió, Hao llegó en ese momento interrumpiendo su conversación, se despidieron y se fueron en el auto. Tamao no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Keiko ¿Por qué Ren buscaba hacerle daño a la familia? Pensó en sus momentos con él tratando de encontrar algo sospechoso pero nada venía a su mente, la verdad era que confiaba en él.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Hao después de haber estado un buen rato en silencio, Tamao le sonrió distraídamente.

-Sí, todo bien-Hao la observó de reojo y extendió su mano para tomar la suya, la pelirosa se sorprendió ante su toque.

-¿Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, verdad?-dijo desviando brevemente la mirada del frente, Tamao se sintió tentada a hablar, desvió su mirada y gritó.

-¡Cuidado!

* * *

Anna e Yoh se encontraban en el salón esperando la llegada de Hao y Tamao de la cena, Pilika se encontraba en los jardines con Lyserg que había vuelto después de una emergencia de trabajo. Jun estaba a lado de Ren en silencio en el comedor, sentía que su hermano estaba furioso por dentro y rogaba porque se calmara, esa chica era inocente pero no podía ponerse en contra de su hermano, menos ahora que habían encontrado la evidencia de que lo que creían era cierto. El sonido del teléfono rompió la tranquilidad de la casa, Anna se acercó a contestar, sus ojos se fueron abriendo cada vez más a medida que escuchaban lo que decía.

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó con voz fuerte, Ren y Jun se acercaron un poco al escucharla, Anna asintió ante lo que le decían y colgó, se giró hacia Yoh-Tamao y Hao han tenido un accidente, están en el hospital-Ren abrió mucho los ojos.

-Vamos-dijo Yoh tomando su chaqueta, los dos fueron a explicarle brevemente la situación a Lyserg y Pilika que insistieron en ir. Cuando todos salieron Ren se giró hacia su hermana.

-Tenemos que ir ahí.

-¿Qué? Ren, no, se supone que tú no eres amigo de Tamao y no creerán que estás ahí por Hao-el peliviolaceo parecía que apenas la escuchaba, estaba preocupado y asustado al mismo, era casi el mismo susto que sintió cuando recibió la llamada de su hermana un mes atrás pero no quería analizar eso ahora.

-Tengo que ver que sucedió, Jun-la peliverde lo analizó con la mirada y se sorprendió al ver ese brillo de preocupación en sus ojos, era el mismo brillo que tenía con Chloe. Tenía que detener a su hermano antes de que se hiciera daño a sí mismo y a Tamao.

-No, Ren, no podemos arriesgarnos-le dijo firmemente, Ren la miró soltando todo el poder de su mirada pero a Jun no le afectaba por lo que al final se rindió y se sentó en el mueble a esperar que los demás llegaran.

Pasaban de las doce cuando finalmente llegaron, Ren se asomó ligeramente por su ventana para verlos entrar, Yoh y Anna ayudaban a Hao que tenía un brazo enyesado y detrás venían Pilika y Lyserg con Tamao que tenía la pierna enyesada y se veía muy pálida. Apretó los puños por no poder bajar a ayudarla pero tenía que calmarse, ella no era su amiga, era parte de su venganza, nada más. Esperó hasta que escuchó movimiento en el cuarto de a lado, estuvo atento hasta el momento en que las voces cesaron, se mantuvo quieto un momento más antes de treparse por la ventana y colarse al cuarto de a lado.

Tamao se encontraba echada en la cama y podía decir que estaba dormida por su respiración calmada, se podía ver el yeso apoyado en una almohada bajo las sábanas y se llenó de cólera con Hao que es quien manejó evidentemente. Se sentó suavemente a su lado sin querer despertarla aunque cuando vio las pastillas de dormir a su lado se dio cuenta que no despertaría hasta mañana, la observó bajo la escasa luz de luna que entraba por la ventana y acarició su cabello con algo parecido a la ternura. Se levantó alarmado de su propio gesto y se apresuró a salir del cuarto, él no podía sentir cosas por ella, no cuando ella era crucial para su venganza contra los Asakura.

* * *

Ren se levantó de mal humor al día siguiente, había estado sin dormir la mayor parte de la noche y se detuvo a sí mismo de ir al cuarto de Tamao muchas veces para ver si estaba bien. Bajó al comedor con cara de pocos amigos y su gesto se avinagró más al ver a Hao sentado conversando tranquilamente con Yoh, ese idiota se comportaba como si casi no hubiera matado a Tamao ayer.

-Hao-dijo cambiando su gesto a uno burlón-¿Qué pasó? ¿Necesitas un chofer ahora?-el castaño lo miró molesto.

-Fue un descuido-dijo y Ren sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Seguro? Tal vez tu novia tenga una herencia escondida que no podías esperar a cobrar, lo haces pasar por un accidente… y listo-Hao estaba que echaba humos y Ren estaba contento de encontrar a alguien con quien descargar su frustración-o tal vez quería escaparte de tu matrimonio de un manera un poco insana.

-No digas estupideces, Ren-dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, lo siento ¿Toqué una fibra sensible? ¿O tal vez acerté con la verdad?-Hao estaba a punto de levantarse a golpearlo con su yeso cuando una voz intervino.

-¡Basta!-los presentes se giraron para ver a Tamao al pie de las escaleras con Pilika a su costado-déjalo en paz-dijo mirando fijamente al peliviolaceo con enfado, al notar la mirada inquisitiva de los demás añadió rápidamente-no sé quien seas pero no tienes derecho alguno de tratar a mi prometido de esa manera-Ren volvía a echar humos, hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa irónica en los labios y se marchó furioso. Tamao suspiró y dejó que Pilika la ayudara a llegar a lado de Hao-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien-le dijo el castaño aún sorprendido por su intervención, Tamao no era una persona con carácter fuerte-¿Cómo te sientes bien?

-Mejor-contestó ella con una sonrisa sentándose con algo de dificultad a su lado, el desayuno pasó tranquilo sin que nadie hiciera algún comentario acerca de lo sucedido. Tamao se retiró al poco rato a descansar, le dolía la pierna y quería tomar otra de esas pastillas que la dormían, Lyserg la ayudó esta vez a subir. Cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y tomó dos pastillas para el dolor, se apoyó en sus almohadas y suspiró.

-Bonita escena la de hoy-abría saltado en su sitio sino fuera que esa voz le era muy conocida.

-No hubiera dicho nada sino te hubieras propuesto molestar a Hao-dijo ella con calma sin abrir los ojos.

-Es por él que estás así, él conducía ¿verdad?

-No tiene nada que ver, Ren, Hao solo se distrajo por mi culpa-respondió ella-eres mi amigo, Ren pero él es mi prometido, no dejaré que lo molestes en mi presencia-Ren sintió que el ambiente estaba tenso mientras ambos se miraban desafiantes, decidió que eso no era bueno para su plan y se acercó para calmar los ánimos.

-Lo siento, es solo que me preocupé mucho por ti-Tamao volvió a sentir un revoltijo de emociones por sus palabras y desvió su mirada a lo que Ren sonrió levemente.

-Gracias por preocuparte-dijo con voz tímida, empezó a sentirse adormilada por el efecto de las pastillas e intentó acomodarse sin moverse mucho, se sorprendió cuando Ren le acomodó la pierna en una almohada y le sonrió agradecida antes de caer profundamente dormida. Ren la observó durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Jun se tapó el rostro horrorizado ocultando un sollozo, la habían llamado temprano para reconocer el cuerpo del amigo de su padre, Basón. Su cuello había sido cortado casi de lado a lado, sintió nauseas y se apuró hacia uno de los baños para vaciar su estomago. Horo, que la acompañó, se acercó alarmado al escucharla, le sostuvo el cabello hacia atrás mientras ella volvía a vomitar, Jun se lavó los restos del vómito en medio de sollozos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Jun?-preguntó el peliazul preocupado.

-Era Basón, Horo, él está muerto-dijo ella apoyándose en su pecho, Horo la abrazó perturbado por la noticia-tenemos que regresar, esto es más grave de lo que pensé.

-¿De qué hablas?-ella lo miró a los ojos, tenía que tomar una decisión respecto a Horo, él había sido su mejor amigo desde pequeña, lo amaba pero no sabía si podía confiarle esto-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Jun, me preocupas-dijo acariciando su mejilla con dulzura, la peliverde se ruborizó levemente y decidió arriesgarse. Con cuidado se fue acercando a él hasta unir sus labios, Horo se había quedado hecho piedra por la sorpresa pero rápidamente la abrazó casi con vehemencia y le respondió el beso. Ambos tenían el corazón desbocado pero a pesar de eso el beso no pasaba de ser un beso tímido, de reconocimiento. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante mucho rato.

-Estoy enamorada de ti-susurró ella tímidamente, el peliazul le sonrió con cariño.

-Yo también lo estoy-le respondió y ambos se sonrieron.

* * *

Anna e Yoh se encontraban en su cuarto sin hablar, Anna no se había sentido bien los últimos días lo cual lo había atribuido totalmente a los corajes que Tamao y Hao le hacían pasar. La rubia había sospechado otra cosa cuando repentinamente dejó de soportar comidas que normalmente le gustaban, se había hecho una prueba casera por lo cual ahora se habían quedado en silencio esperando el resultado. Cuando pasó el tiempo requerido Anna se acercó a la prueba y, después de respirar profundo, la observó.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Yoh acercándose, Anna se había quedado clavada en el suelo, el castaño se acercó a ella para mirar el resultado y sonrió.

-Bueno, sabíamos que eventualmente pasaría-murmuró Anna sintiéndose extraña, Yoh la abrazó con cariño.

-Es una noticia estupenda-la rubia sonrió mientras permitía que la abrazara-me has hecho muy feliz.

-Me alegro-susurró ella en voz baja.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es un poco corto pero el siguiente será más largo, un saludo. Letty.


	6. Sentimientos

**Destino.**

**Sumary: **La esposa de Ren Tao ha sido asesinada, él, en busca de venganza, va tras su asesino pero casualmente en un viaje conoce a una chica idéntica a su mujer. Y para más señas esa chica está comprometida con el asesino de su esposa. El destino ya dispuso sus caminos, ¿La venganza es más fuerte que el corazón? Tamao x Ren.

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Sentimientos**

Tamao estaba parada a lado del balcón que había en el tercer piso, normalmente no había nadie en ese lugar de la casa por lo que le parecía ideal para conversar privadamente. Lyserg se encontraba parado a pocos pasos de ella con las manos en los bolsillos, no estaba muy seguro de lo Tamao quería hablar con él, eran amigos desde hace un tiempo pero no tan cercanos como con Pilika o Yoh, sin embargo podía notar su turbación.

-¿Qué sucede, Tamao?-la chica cerró los ojos un momento dejando que el sol la envolviera luego se giró a mirarlo, se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

-Estoy a punto de contarte algo que por ningún motivo puedes decirle a Pilika ¿si?-esto lo intrigó aún más-promételo, Ly.

-Te lo prometo, Tamao, ahora dime que sucede-la pelirosa suspiró y empezó a contarle una historia.

* * *

-¿Le contaste todo?-gritó Ren molesto, Horo se encogió pero su hermana no se dejó asustar por su cólera-¿En qué demonios pensabas, Jun?

-Bájame la voz-dijo la peliverde con voz fuerte y Ren respiró hondo para calmarse-estamos juntos ahora-el peliviolaceo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos-me quiere y yo lo quiero a él, no iba a guardarle secretos.

-Jun, Horokeu está del lado de Yoh.

-No lo estoy-dijo el peliazul interviniendo por primera vez-del único lado del que estoy es del de Tamao, no le pueden hacer daño a ella.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si digo que no me importa lo que tú pienses?-dijo Ren poniéndose frente a frente.

-Tú no la conoces-dijo Horo haciéndole frente-Tamao es una chica dulce, algo solitaria y que ha sufrido mucho desde que era niña, es muy frágil por dentro y las únicas personas con las que se relaciona somos nosotros, no hay nadie más.

-No voy a echar por la borda mi plan solo porque te has enamorado, Jun-dijo mirando a su hermana.

-Ren, escúchame, sé razonable, no tenemos que dañarla a ella, podemos ir solo por los hermanos Asakura, nada más-a Horo no le gustaba esa idea tampoco pero había visto las evidencias de lo que habían hecho.

-¿No te molesta hacerle esto a Tamao? ¿Ni siquiera por su parecido con Chloe?-Ren le lanzó una mirada asesina y desvió la mirada incómodo, Horo había dado en el clavo con eso, Tamao era demasiado parecida en rostro como para que pudiera ignorarlo-es tu amiga, Jun me lo ha dicho.

-Es igual que ellos-dijo Ren apretando los dientes.

-No sé a qué te refieres pero hay mucho sobre ella y los de aquí que no sabes-ambos hermanos lo miraron confundidos.

-¿De qué hablas, Horo?-el peliazul se vio acorralado por la mirada de los hermanos pero si quería sacar a Tamao de esta tendría que empezar a hablar, solo esperaba que no se desencadenara el infierno cuando abriera la boca.

-La muerte de los padres de Tamao no fue accidental.

* * *

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que conociste a Ren en Seúl, se hicieron amigos, vino aquí, decidieron ser amigos en secreto y ¿ahora crees tener sentimientos por él?-Tamao asintió-esto es muy confuso.

-Lo sé pero eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, Ly-la pelirosa avanzó hasta pararse a su lado-eres amigo de Ren, lo conoces, yo sé que no es una mala persona pero todos se empeñan en decirme lo contrario y encima no me dicen por qué-Lyserg dudó en contestar-Ren me confunde, me hace sentir cosas que no debería pero no lo conozco. Dime, Ly, por favor-el peliverde lo pensó un momento antes de suspirar.

-Ren siempre fue una persona taciturna toda su vida, era reservado, enfocado en sus estudios y en sus entrenamientos, fue criado como Yoh, como yo, preparado para asumir el mandado de su clan pero, al igual que a todos, se le obligó a un matrimonio-la chica tragó saliva-, ella se llamaba Chloe-Tamao se sobresaltó-El matrimonio funcionó, ellos se atraían, se enamoraron, ella se convirtió en el mundo de Ren y eran felices-la pelirosa se mordió el labio insegura de seguir escuchando-. Hubo un accidente mientras Ren estaba de viaje, el carro de Chloe había chocado contra otros dos carros que se dieron a la fuga, no hubo ni una oportunidad, ella murió instantáneamente-los ojos de Tamao se llenaron de lágrimas-Ren estaba destrozado, Jun también, solo pensaban en venganza y tenían un objetivo muy claro-él le lanzó una mirada significativa y Tamao abrió los ojos alarmada.

-¿Nosotros?

-No todos, Yoh y Hao específicamente-aclaró-el problema es que el accidente de Chloe tenía todas las señales de ser esos accidentes falsos que hacía antes la familia Asakura para acabar con sus enemigos, Ren estaba seguro de que fueron ellos cuando vino aquí.

-Pero… ¿Por qué es mi amigo?-Lyserg se encogió de hombros sin querer decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

-Creo que ve un parecido de su esposa en ti, tal vez por eso no hará nada contra ti pero ten los ojos abiertos Tamao, si todos te advirtieron es porque él siempre ha sido muy temperamental, aún no sabemos exactamente que hará.

-Confío en él, Lyserg-dijo ella en voz baja-confío tal vez demasiado pero él me hace sentir… diferente, libre-dudó-yo… yo no sé como sentirme ahora, voy a comprometerme con Hao en dos semanas y esto… es imposible que esté confundida de esta manera, Ly-las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de la pelirosa-no quiero lastimar a Hao…-el peliverde la abrazó mientras la muchacha sollozaba en su pecho.

-Piensa bien las cosas, separa tus sentimientos, analiza lo que sientes cuando estás a lado de Hao y luego a lado de Ren, tus sentimientos por uno de los dos es más fuerte, te darás cuenta-Tamao se secó las lágrimas y asintió.

-Lo intentaré-murmuró y el peliverde le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Ren frunciendo el ceño, Horo tomó aire.

-A eso es a lo que tienen miedo todos aquí desde que llegaste, temían que averiguaras la verdad de la llegada de Tamao a esta casa.

-Horo, dinos lo que sucedió.

-Nunca encontrarán evidencia de lo que pasó ¿bien?-ambos asintieron-fue un asesinato psicológico.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron ambos hermanos confundidos.

-La madre de Tamao presentó depresión post parto y los Asakura lo sabían, estuvieron metiéndose en su mente durante mucho tiempo hasta que un día la madre de Tamao decidió quitarse la vida matando a su esposo en el proceso y casi matando a Tamao-los Tao estaban con la boca abierta-no sé las razones por lo que lo hicieron pero cuando Yoh se enteró de la verdad enfrentó a su madre porque su padre ya había muerto pero Keiko dijo que todo fue idea de su padre y que ella no sabía los motivos a los que lo llevaron a eso, que fue por eso que tomó a Tamao como protegida, para resarcir un poco el daño que había hecho su padre-Ren se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y con sentimientos encontrados, era difícil pensar en usar a Tamao cuando le contaban su historia de esta manera.

-¿Qué sucedió con Tamao cuando llegó?-preguntó Jun en voz baja.

-Al principio no hablaba ni confiaba en nadie de aquí, sé por Hao que cuando llegó aún tenía restos de hollín en la ropa y su mirada era increíblemente triste, no dormía, podían escucharla caminando por su cuarto durante la noche y en el día salía poco del cuarto, creo que solo Hao fue capaz de hacerla salir de ahí, con el paso de los años sucedió lo natural, se enamoraron y van a casarse, sin embargo a pesar de que Tamao socializa con todos en la casa no tiene amigos de afuera ni sale mucho, hay días en que simplemente se queda encerrada y no quiere hablar con nadie.

-No podemos hacerle eso a ella-dijo Jun luego de escuchar a su novio-, ya ha sufrido mucho, Ren, por favor, reconsidéralo-el peliviolaceo se había quedado callado.

-Lo pensaré-murmuró finalmente y Jun aceptó que eso era mejor que un "no".

* * *

Hao acorraló a Pilika contra la pared de su cuarto y ambos rieron en voz baja ante su desesperación, empezó a abrirle la blusa cuando unos golpes en la puerta los distrajo, se miraron con pánico y Hao hizo a Pilika esconderse en el armario, se acomodó su ropa, el cabello, respiró hondamente y abrió la puerta. Tamao se encontraba afuera, lo miraba tímidamente sin saber si pasar o no, Hao le hizo un gesto y ella entró nerviosamente, se quedó parada en medio del cuarto sin decir nada.

-¿Sucede algo, Tamao?-eran casi las once de la noche y asumía que estaría dormida.

-Pues… yo…-la pelirosa se sonrojó, ahora se sentía muy tonta por lo que había venido a hacer pero sabía que era necesario-quería hablar contigo-Hao la miró, curioso. Ella volvió a sonrojarse y se sentó al borde de la cama, Hao se sentó a su lado.

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa-la chica lo miró tímidamente bajo sus pestañas y de repente Hao recordó por qué estaba tan enamorado de ella. Tamao era una chica dulce, tímida, en ocasiones insegura y había sufrido más que cualquier otra persona a su edad. Esos ojos de un rosa suave siempre lo habían hipnotizado y junto con ese rubor le parecían la cosa más dulce del mundo-dime, Tamao-dijo acercándose inconscientemente y acariciando su sonrojada mejilla lo cual la hizo sonrojar más y él sonrió.

-Yo…

-Tú…-dijo acercándose.

-Yo…-Hao sonrió mientras se acercaba más a ella y la besaba con suavidad, Tamao sintió el corazón acelerado y le correspondió, se sorprendió cuando el castaño la atrajo más hacia su pecho, normalmente no la acercaba tanto pero ella no se iba a quejar sobre eso, dejó que él guiara el beso y que acariciara suavemente su cintura. Se separaron agitados del beso-Un fin de semana.

-¿Qué?-la pelirosa se sonrojó profundamente pero igual siguió.

-Quiero un fin de semana juntos antes de la fiesta de compromiso-Hao la miró sorprendido, la última vez que salieron de viaje (a Europa donde le propuso matrimonio) la tuvo que chantajear emocionalmente por una semana entera hasta que al fin accedió, esto era un gran cambio pero sonrió contento.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño-respondió-iremos a donde tú quieras-ella sonrió animadamente abrazándolo, le dio las buenas noches y salió, Hao se quedó mirando la puerta con una sonrisa tonta.

-Creí que ibas a montarla ahí mismo-dijo Pilika saliendo del armario y cruzándose de brazos, Hao se había olvidado completamente de ella-así que un fin de semana juntos… ¿Crees que esté lista para entregarse a ti?-esas palabras le sorprendieron pero no podía negar que se sentía ansioso de saber la respuesta.

* * *

Tamao entró en su cuarto y se apoyó en la puerta soltando un hondo suspiro, los besos de Hao siempre la hacían sonrojar y desear más pero él nunca había querido ir más allá, algo del matrimonio primero y esas cosas y la verdad es que ella tampoco había presionado mucho, le gustaba esta relación más sentimental que física pero ahora… no es que de repente quisiera perder su virginidad para entender sus sentimientos, solo quería pasar tiempo de calidad con Hao lejos de Ren que la ayude a discernir entre ambos sentimientos.

-¿Estás bien?-dio un salto del susto y observó a Ren que estaba parado a lado de su ventana.

-Claro-contestó evasivamente-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé en saludar, no nos hemos visto en todo el día-le sonrió de lado y ella se sonrojó-¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana vamos a pasear?-ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente y desvió su mirada.

-No voy a estar el fin de semana-Ren alzó una ceja interrogativamente, ella dudó, no sabía si contarle que iría con Hao o no pero al final decidió que no tenía por qué esconderlo, igual se enteraría-Hao y yo pasaremos el fin de semana fuera.

-¿Alguna reunión familiar?

-Más bien un fin de semana… solos-la mandíbula de Ren se tensó ante lo dicho.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pueden hacer en otro lado que no puedan hacer aquí?-dijo con los brazos fuertemente cruzados.

-No se trata de eso-dijo negando con la cabeza-yo quiero… alejarme un poco, despejar mi mente.

-Pues anda sola-la pelirosa le frunció el ceño.

-Quiero ir con Hao-insistió.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque quiero estar con él!-exclamó molesta-necesito poner algo de distancia con este lugar por unos días al menos.

-¿Por qué?-ella lo fulminó con la mirada pero no respondió-Dime, por qué.

-¡Por ti!-Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo dolido.

-¿Por mi?-Tamao empezó a negar con la cabeza y empezó a alejarse para ir hasta la puerta pero Ren la interceptó y la acorraló contra la puerta-Dime, ¿cómo es que es mi culpa que te vayas el fin de semana con Hao?

-No lo hagas, Ren…-murmuró ella débilmente, abrumada por su cercanía, solo recordaba haberse sentido así cuando su atracción por Hao comenzó y eso no lo hacía sentir nada tranquila.

-Dime, Tamao-Ren ya no estaba tan interesado en su respuesta, rozó su rostro con su nariz suavemente hundiéndose en su perfume natural, Tamao se estremeció.

-Yo… yo…-no podía pensar coherentemente, Ren pasó suavemente sus labios por el mismo lugar en el que había estado su nariz, la respiración de la pelirosa empezó a hacerse irregular-Ren…-suspiró cuando sintió que depositó un suave beso en su cuello, el peliviolaceo la miró intensamente haciéndola sonrojar.

-Me gusta tu sonrojo-susurró él en voz baja, ella sintió que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento, su mente trataba de decirle que esto estaba increíblemente mal pero no podía reaccionar-Tamao…-susurró él acercándose, ella volvió a suspirar y sintió sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue un beso suave, Ren la hizo separar un poco sus labios para explorar su boca más profundamente y ella abrió la boca con el corazón desbocado. Su beso se volvió más necesitado, más urgente, Tamao enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello tratando de encontrar apoyo porque sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Ren decidió dejar de pensar mientras la apretaba fuertemente contra él, no quería que se fuera con Hao, no quería que él la besara ni que la tocara, no quería que sus sonrisas y su tiempo fueran exclusivamente para él. Tamao soltó un gemido bajo cuando la presionó contra la puerta y Ren se separó con brusquedad despertando, Tamao tenía los labios hinchados por el beso. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

-Ren…-dijo ella aún embelesada.

-No te vayas con Hao-le dijo en voz bajo y ella abrió los ojos algo sorprendida-por favor-la miró con súplica, ella solo asintió y él le sonrió, alzó su mano suavemente y depositó un suave beso en su palma que la derritió, le sonrió cariñosamente nuevamente antes de irse por la ventana. Tamao no pudo moverse de la puerta en un buen rato.

* * *

Ren llegó a su cuarto, Jun estaba sentada en la cama esperándolo, al verlo agitado se acercó preocupadamente hacia él. Ren estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y se maldijo por lo que acababa de pasar. Eso no estaba en sus planes, se supone que la invitaría a salir y le diría lo que pensaba realmente de los Asakura, su razón por la que estaba aquí (excepto lo que se refería a ella) y dejarla elegir sobre con que lado se quedaría. Pero cuando escuchó que pasaría todo el fin de semana con Hao a solas, los celos lo invadieron de una manera que nunca había sentido antes y quiso retenerla, hacerla decir sus razones; sin embargo, cuando se acercó a ella… su aroma lo intoxicó, lo hizo dejar de pensar y de repente solo tenía unas enormes ganas de besarla, de hacerla quedarse.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó Jun preocupada.

-La besé…-susurró, su hermana abrió los ojos en shock.

-¿Qué?

-La he besado-dijo aún sin poder creer lo que él mismo había hecho.

-Pero…

-Creo…-tragó saliva-creo… que ella me gusta.

-Oh, Dios-musitó ella-esto va a acabar mal, Ren.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-gruñó su hermano en voz baja.

-Será la esposa de Hao, Ren-el peliviolaceo le frunció el ceño-por Dios, es el reflejo exacto de tu esposa ¿eso no te causa confusión o algo?-Ren lo pensó.

-La verdad desde el principio me di cuenta que el parecido es solo físico, Tamao es muy diferente a Chloe en actitudes y… no sé, Jun, no sé que decirte-la peliverde se mordió el labio nerviosamente-, solo pasó, me dijo que iba a irse con Hao de fin de semana y los celos me invadieron y después…-Jun iba comprendiendo lo que decía y lo miró con horror.

-Estás enamorado de ella-el peliviolaceo la miró con la boca abierta luego empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-Estás loca, Jun, ella solo me atrae, nada más y sé que le atraigo a ella.

-Sé lo que te digo, Ren, tú estás enamorado de ella-miró con pena a su hermano, esta no había sido para nada la mejor manera de enamorarse-piensa bien tu siguiente movimiento, Ren, ahora tienes algo muy valioso que perder-salió de su cuarto dejándolo hundido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tamao estaba sentada en el medio de su cama sin poder dormir, recordaba una y otra vez el beso de Ren en su mente, no entendía lo que pensaba, simplemente había deseado más con ese beso y cuando se fue se sintió aterrada. Necesitaba comprender urgentemente sus sentimientos, necesitaba irse así Ren se molestara, necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos y averiguar sus sentimientos de una buena vez. La fiesta de compromiso sería en cinco días más y para ese momento debía tener una respuesta clara en su mente, o Hao, o Ren.

-Lo siento-musitó mientras se levantaba y empezaba a hacer su maleta, estaba segura que Hao la esperaría con su maleta lista para cualquier lugar mañana. Sacó su laptop y rápidamente reservó pasajes de avión temprano y alojamiento en un hotel, irían a la isla Anguila, un lugar hermoso.

A la mañana siguiente, casi al alba despertó a Hao, ambos se cambiaron y dejaron una nota para el resto de la familia partiendo, Hao metió las maletas en el carro y le abrió la puerta, Tamao miró hacia la ventana vacía de Ren y le pidió disculpas internamente otra vez antes de subirse al auto. Hao estaba muy emocionado acerca de este viaje, era un lugar romántico al que irían y esperaba reconectarse con Tamao y tal vez algo más. Tomaron el avión que los llevó a la isla, la isla Anguila estaba entre Holanda y Francia y era un lugar realmente hermoso, con playas paradisiacas y hoteles lujosos. Cuando llegaron al hotel, comprobaron rápidamente la reservación y los llevaron a la cabaña que tendrían para los dos. Decidieron salir a la playa a pasar el día.

-Esto es hermoso-dijo Tamao mirando el mar, Hao envolvió su cintura.

-Tienes toda la razón-le sonrió y la besó suavemente, ella le correspondió pero en su mente todavía estaba el beso con Ren, se separó ligeramente incómoda y propuso ir a nadar. El día pasó agitado mientras iban visitando lugares dentro de la isla, al llegar la noche cenaron en el restaurant del hotel y volvieron a la cabaña. Cuando entraron Hao empezó a besarla, Tamao le correspondió borrando su mente a Ren, se concentró a Hao en lo que la hacían sentir sus manos sobre su piel, o sus besos. Hubo un momento en que Ren ya no estuvo en su mente y su amor por Hao la envolvió totalmente, dejó que él la guiara en lo que quisiera, que la tocara, que la amara, dejó pasar lo que se supone que no iba a pasar hasta su matrimonio.

La luz del sol cayó en la cara de Tamao despertándola, se removió un poco pero se encontró con que estaba siendo fuertemente sujetada por Hao, estaba desnuda. Se separo con delicadeza de él y se encerró en el baño, su respiración se había vuelto irregular y le dolían un poco los muslos. Se cubrió con una bata y se miró al espejo ¿Qué había hecho? Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse de sus ojos, no estaba arrepentida porque para ella había sido hacer el amor con la persona que amaba pero ahora su mente solo pensaba en Ren, en lo que sentía por él que claramente era algo más que amistad y simple gusto ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de él también? No, no lo conocía lo suficiente, ella no dejaba que los extraños entraran a su vida simplemente porque podían dañarla y ahora Ren se había acercado demasiado.

-Basta, Tamao-se dijo-se acabó lo de Ren, te casarás con Hao-eso no la hizo sentir mejor pero tenía que ser clara consigo misma, sentía algo por Ren pero ¿Lo conocía? ¿Confiaba en él? Sí, confiaba en él pero no lo conocía, no sabía nada de él y Ren se negaba a hablar del pasado con ella ¿Podía cerrar los ojos ante eso? No, no podía. Así que estaba decidido, se casaría con Hao y se olvidaría de Ren.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llegamos, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que sí me gusta la pareja de Hao y Tamao por eso tal vez hice un arreglito para que él fuera el primero pero esta historia es con Ren así que igual voy a redirigirla hacia sus brazos xD el siguiente capitulo es el del compromiso y habrán muchas cosas ahí, nos leemos en el siguiente, saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


	7. La fiesta de compromiso

**Destino.**

**Sumary: **La esposa de Ren Tao ha sido asesinada, él, en busca de venganza, va tras su asesino pero casualmente en un viaje conoce a una chica idéntica a su mujer. Y para más señas esa chica está comprometida con el asesino de su esposa. El destino ya dispuso sus caminos, ¿La venganza es más fuerte que el corazón? Tamao x Ren.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La fiesta de compromiso (Parte I)**

Tamao miró con algo de miedo como se iban acercando a la casa, ese fin de semana había sido casi mágico para ella, había logrado que en su mente solo estuviera Hao y disfrutó del romance y de la dulzura por dos días, no quería volver a la realidad, no quería volver a sus confusiones y sobre todo no quería enfrentarse a la furia de Ren después de haberse ido sin despedirse. Hao le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto y ella la tomó nerviosamente, salió sin mirar hacia arriba y entró junto a su prometido a la casa.

-Bienvenidos-todos los esperaban en el salón, todos. Los ojos dorados de Ren estaban tan fijamente puestos en Tamao que ella creyó que la traspasarían en cualquier momento, desvió su mirada y fingió una sonrisa para los demás.

Ren la estudió con detalle, estos días habían sido una tortura, imaginándola en brazos de Hao en algún lugar del mundo, lejos de él. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y había llegado a la conclusión de que esa mujer le importaba más allá del parecido con Chloe, era Tamao misma la que lo atraía y lo ponía furioso el ver como Hao pasaba su brazo por su cintura, como la abrazaba incluso como la miraba. No quería que la mirara de esa forma como si fuera suya, como si ya todo estuviera dicho para ellos. Entrecerró los ojos ante sus pensamientos, había algo entre ellos que gritaba "intimidad", tal vez la forma de mirarse o la forma posesiva en que Hao la sujetaba, abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego los entrecerró con furia, se retiró a paso fuerte de ahí.

-¿Qué tal les fue?-Tamao respiró tranquila cuando Ren se fue y se giró hacia Lyserg que le hablaba.

-Ha sido muy lindo todo, Anguila es un sitio pintoresco, cálido y privado, me ha gustado mucho-dijo mientras ambos caminaban algo más lejos que los demás.

-¿Y resolviste algo?-ella se mordió el labio.

-La verdad es que… Hao y yo dimos un paso más…-dijo totalmente sonrojada, el peliverde la miró sorprendido y le sonrió.

-Entonces es Hao tu elección-Tamao asintió algo insegura y él le acarició la cabeza-me alegra que hayas elegido, pequeña.

-Gracias, Lyserg-le sonrió-iré a descansar al cuarto-anunció a los demás, sonrió y subió las escaleras despacio, estaba por entrar a su cuarto cuando fue halada hacia el mismo y la puerta se cerró bruscamente tras ella. Ren estaba de pie delante de ella con la mirada furiosa.

-Así que te fuiste sin despedirte ¿no?-la pelirosa se encogió temerosamente.

-Yo…

-Me prometiste quedarte-le dijo en voz baja con tono dolido. Tamao se acercó un paso a él alarmada por su rostro, no quería que sufriera, acarició suavemente su mejilla y él se estremeció levemente ante su toque y la miró con fuego en los ojos, ella retrocedió sintiéndose avergonzada de su debilidad por él.

-Necesitamos dejar esto, Ren-susurró ella-no podemos hacer esto, es inapropiado, eres mi amigo.

-No es eso lo que quiero ser-le dijo él apasionadamente tomando su mano, la puso sobre su pecho para que sintiera el latir su corazón-siente mi corazón, Tamao, está acelerado por ti, solo por ti-ella negó con la cabeza tratando se soltarse pero Ren no la dejaba ir, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas.

-¿No lo entiendes, Ren? ¡No puedo estar contigo!

-¿Por qué?-ella sollozó sin responder-Dime por qué, Tamao. Dame una buena maldita razón para que no podamos estar juntos ahora, sé que sientes lo mismo que yo-ella retrocedió cuando él intentó acercarse y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No puedo estar contigo porque… porque…-sollozó-porque ya he sido suya-el cuarto se quedó en total silencio, Tamao era incapaz de enfrentarse a la mirada de Ren y removía nerviosamente sus manos, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro sin control mientras se mordía el labio para evitar sollozar. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba a su lado se lanzó a llorar a su cama, pensó que nunca se arrepentiría de lo que sucedió en la isla pero el rechazo de Ren le dolió muchísimo más de lo que había esperado, entre sollozos tuvo que aceptar que también estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

Ren entró violentamente en su cuarto cerrándolo con un portazo que debió de haberse escuchado por toda la casa, empezó a lanzar cosas de un lado a otro rompiéndolas presa de la ira. Ese maldito había ganado, se la había llevado lejos de él y la había marcado como suya pero eso no se iba a quedar así, no iba a dejar que Hao se quedara con la mujer que él quería, no iba a perder a nadie más. Jun entró alarmada en el cuarto y miró el desastre alrededor.

-¡Ren! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Es todo culpa de ese maldito desgraciado de Hao-dijo con los dientes apretados.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Qué se acostó con ella!-espetó con fuerza, Jun abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Y qué harás ahora?

-Matarlo tal vez, cavar un hoyo enorme y enterrarlo vivo…-la peliverde rodó los ojos y lo miró con impaciencia.

-¿Qué harás respecto a Tamao, Ren? ¿Qué hiciste cuando te lo dijo?-Ren detuvo su desvarío al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su hermana.

-Pues… bueno, estaba demasiado molesto para hablar así que me fui-se encogió ante la mirada furiosa de su hermana.

-¿O sea que te fuiste después de que ella te confesó estar con otro? ¡Dios, sí que eres estúpido! Probablemente ahora debe pensar que la odias y se distanciará totalmente, su compromiso es en cinco días, Ren, solo cinco, después de que ella acepte no habrá nada que puedas hacer, sabes que la llevarán a la casa de la familia para su preparación.

-¡No estaba pensando bien, de acuerdo! Solo quería romper cosas y no iba a romper las de ella ¿no?-Jun le tiró un golpe en el brazo y salió del cuarto.

* * *

Jun había tenido razón en sus predicciones, los siguientes dos días no pudo hallar a Tamao sola en ningún momento, siempre estaba hablando con Lyserg en voz baja o Hao se encontraba a su alrededor. No pasaba las noches en su cuarto pero Ren podía oírla hablar con Pilika desde el suyo, decidió que si ella seguía evitándolo terminaría tendiéndole una emboscada. Estuvo a punto de interceptarla en la cocina cuando la repentina aparición de Anna le arruinó los planes por lo que pasó un días más sin hablar con ella. Así el día del compromiso había llegado.

Tamao se había puesto el hermoso vestido rojo de tiras ceñido al cuerpo con adornos dorados por todo el busto, vientre y largo, era realmente hermoso y a ella le gustaba. Pilika y Anna ayudaron con su peinado y su maquillaje, Tamao sacó el hermoso anillo de diamantes con el que Hao se le propuso y que no usaba mucho por miedo a perderlo, se lo colocó en el dedo y se miró al espejo. Repentinamente se sintió mareada y les pidió unos minutos a solas a las chicas, Pilika y Anna salieron en silencio y ella se sentó en la cama. Todo se había vuelto real, estaría oficialmente comprometida y no podría dar marcha atrás.

-Al fin te encuentro sola-Tamao se sobresaltó, Ren estaba en su balcón y podía oír el ruido de los invitados que estaban en el salón principal.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo nerviosamente.

-Has estado evitándome.

-¿Te faltó decirme algo?-dijo educadamente pero retrocedió cuando él empezó a acercarse hacia ella.

-Quería disculparme-ella lo miró sorprendida-estaba demasiado… molesto pero no era contigo sino con Hao y creo que la tomé un poco contigo.

-No es su culpa-murmuró ella.

-Sí, Tamao, sí lo es, sabe perfectamente que tenemos prohibido tocar a nuestras prometidas antes de la boda-abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, ella no tenía ni idea de eso-él te llevó lejos corriendo el riesgo de que te acusaran de desvergüenza y falta de pureza. Nuestras familias, las más antiguas, son muy estrictas respecto a la pureza de las novias-Tamao bajó la mirada ante lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que Hao nunca le hubiera contado nada de eso. Ren la estudió con la mirada y se regocijó al notar que se estaba tragando su palabrería; se acercó a ella despacio y acarició sus mejillas, ella ya no retrocedió-yo te quiero, Tamao, quiero que estemos juntos, vámonos de aquí y olvidemos todas las mentiras de Hao, no importa que haya sido él quien te tuvo por primera vez, yo quiero más tu corazón-ella lo miró con ojos brillantes y permitió que la besara, envolvió sus brazos en su cuello y se separaron un momento después-ve a decirle que no habrá compromiso-ella asintió con las mejillas sonrosadas, Ren le sonrió y observó como salía del cuarto luego suspiró.

* * *

Tamao caminó nerviosamente por la casa buscando a Hao, le dolería mucho romper su compromiso con él luego de lo que sucedió en la isla pero que le haya ocultado información de esa forma era imperdonable. Pasó desapercibida por la cocina y fue hacia los salones, escuchó la voz de Hao saliendo de uno de los salones y se acercó, abrió un poco la puerta y se quedó en silencio cuando escuchó a Pilika hablando con él.

-Bien, ya tienes lo que querías ¿no? La has hecho tuya en la isla-decía la peliazul, estaba elegantemente arreglada con un vestido azul noche, su cabello recogido en un moño flojo que dejaba caer mechones a ambos lados de su rostro. Hao estaba vestido con un traje de etiqueta negro con el que lucía muy guapo.

-Sí, es verdad.

-¿Así que ahora sigue el compromiso?-Tamao lo vio asentir-Sabes que aunque te cases con ella, esto no acabará ¿no?

-Pilika…-murmuró el castaño, Pilika se acercó sensualmente a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No sé por qué te encanta resistirte cuando sabes que lo disfrutas tanto como yo-Hao le sonrió perversamente antes de girarla para presionarla contra la pared y besarla con fuerza haciendo que ella gimiera. Tamao se tapó la boca para acallar sus sollozos y salió silenciosamente de ahí, se sentó en el banco del jardín trasero y se tapó el rostro para sollozar, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Hao. Hao y Pilika. Su prometido y su mejor amiga la habían engañado y aparentemente no llevaban haciendo mucho tiempo. Su corazón se rompió y se quitó el anillo de la mano como si le quemara pero no lo tiró, ya se lo tiraría en la cara luego cuando acabara su compromiso. Subió a su cuarto hacia donde sabía que estaría Ren pero se detuvo al escuchar voces, con miedo se acercó esta vez a escuchar.

-¿Y hablaste con Tamao?-escuchó que preguntaba Jun.

-Ha ido a terminar su compromiso con Hao-escuchó el tono triunfante de Ren y su corazón se aceleró dolorosamente.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste eso?

-Le inventé unas tonterías acerca de la pureza de las novias y esas cosas-se tapó la boca para impedir que un grito horrorizado escapara de su boca.

-¿Y en serio ha creído eso? Vaya que es ingenua.

-Eso es lo de menos, Jun, lo mejor de todo es que hemos conseguido lo que queríamos. Hemos logrado arrebatarle a Hao e Yoh Asakura la cosa que más cuidaban, nuestra venganza está casi completa.

-¿Y qué crees que haga Hao?

-No lo sé ni me interesa, tal vez vaya a seguir acostándose con Pilika como siempre, no sé como Lyserg no se da cuenta del tipo de mujer que tiene.

-¿Y que harás con Tamao?-hubo un momento de silencio.

-Aún no lo he pensado pero hemos logrado lo principal, alejarla de ellos-Tamao ya no quería escuchar más, su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado por las dos personas que había querido. Bajó las escaleras casi a ciegas porque tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, necesitaba salir de ese lugar.

-¿Tamao?-ella se giró a mirar a Lyserg y se lanzó hacia sus brazos llorando.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor-le suplicó, el peliverde la miró preocupado pero hizo lo que le pidió, la ayudó a salir de la casa y ambos se subieron en su carro saliendo de la pensión rápidamente.

* * *

-¿Escuchaste algo?-dijo Jun abriendo la puerta y mirando por el pasillo, se encogió de hombros al no ver a nadie y volvió con su hermano-Entonces ¿nos alejaremos de aquí o qué?

-Sí, no pienso dejar que Hao tenga oportunidad de reconquistarla ni nada parecido.

-Bien, entonces cuando regrese dile que tenemos que irnos-en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Ren señaló rápidamente el balcón y ellos se escondieron a un lado a la vez que la puerta se abría.

-Tampoco está aquí, Anna-dijo Yoh entrando al cuarto.

-Maldición ¿Es que esta niña no sabe hacer otra cosa que esconderse?

-Tal vez está con Hao.

-No, acabo de encontrarlo en el salón y dice que no la ha visto, tenemos que buscarla lo más discretamente posible para que los invitados no la vean, vamos-ambos salieron y los hermanos se miraron.

-Ren ¿Dónde se supone que debería estar Tamao?

-Debería haber vuelto aquí.

-Pues esto me parece huida-Ren negó con la cabeza, se negaba a creer que Tamao le había hecho lo mismo, dos veces.

-Vamos a buscarla.

* * *

-Tamao, háblame, por favor-dijo Lyserg cuando se refugiaron en una cafetería, la pelirosa se limpió las lágrimas y respiró hondamente.

-Lamento tanto lo que tengo que decirte-susurró y el peliverde la miró preocupado-Lyserg, Pilika…

-¿Le sucedió algo a Pilika?-la pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

-Ella… ella…-las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos-ella se está acostando con Hao-Lyserg se tensó ante lo que dijo y se quedó hecho piedra.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Los vi hoy, en uno de los salones… empezaron a besarse y por lo que oí parece que llevan bastante tiempo, incluso Ren lo sabía…

-¿Dices que Ren estaba enterado de esto?-ella asintió volviendo a quitarse las lágrimas del rostro.

-Ren también me mintió, lo escuché hablar con Jun, le decía que su venganza estaba casi completa porque… porque había aceptado romper mi-mi compromiso con Hao-sollozó-él me engañó, Ren me mintió para… para que acabara con Hao pero… ¡Ambos me mintieron!-Lyserg la abrazó y la dejó llorar en su pecho, su corazón estaba roto y su rostro estaba lleno de furia ante la traición de las personas en las que había confiado.

-Todo estará bien, Tamao-le susurró, ella se limpió las lágrimas nuevamente y a Lyserg le asustó la mirada fría y oscura que había en su rostro.

-No, Lyserg, no quiero que esté bien, lo que yo quiero es venganza-el peliverde se quedó mirándola en silencio mientras que Tamao terminaba de decidirse, iba a vengarse de Ren y Hao por haberla tratado como un juguete, nadie más se iba a burlar de ella, nadie.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Tamao está furiosa, Lyserg ahora sabe la verdad y en el siguiente capitulo veremos lo que Tamao ha planeado. Saludos!

Letty Malfoy.


	8. La fiesta de compromiso II

**Destino.**

**Sumary: **La esposa de Ren Tao ha sido asesinada, él, en busca de venganza, va tras su asesino pero casualmente en un viaje conoce a una chica idéntica a su mujer. Y para más señas esa chica está comprometida con el asesino de su esposa. El destino ya dispuso sus caminos, ¿La venganza es más fuerte que el corazón? Tamao x Ren.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: La fiesta de compromiso (Parte II)**

-Quítame esto-susurró Tamao repentinamente, Lyserg la miró confundido-quiero quitarme este vestido, quítamelo, ¡Quítamelo!-la pelirosa empezó a jalar su vestido por todos lados presa de un nerviosismo y de una ansiedad enorme. El peliverde la cogió de las manos para que dejara el vestido en paz pero ahora Tamao empezó a intentar de liberarse con vehemencia de él, Lyserg tuvo que abrazarla contra su cuerpo para calmarla, parecía que Tamao había entrado en crisis-¡Suéltame! ¡Odio este vestido! ¡Tengo que quitármelo!-gritaba ella, Lyserg negaba.

-¡Alguien llame a un doctor!-le dijo a un mesero mientras sentía como Tamao se desmayaba en sus brazos. Maldijo en sus adentros a Hao y a Pilika por lo que habían hecho, también maldijo a Ren porque los tres habían llevado a la más dulce e inocente de las mujeres a un quiebre emocional. Los odió con intensidad mientras iba en la ambulancia sosteniendo la mano de su amiga. Pilika, la había amado tanto, había era la palabra clave porque ahora solo podía sentir rencor y repulsión hacia ella, habían estado comprometidos por cinco años y lo había estado engañando con uno de sus mejores amigos. El doctor le dio un calmante a Tamao que la mantuvo tranquila, el celular de Lyserg sonó todo el tiempo y contestó solo cuando vio que se trataba de Anna y no de Pilika.

-Lyserg, hemos perdido a Tamao-dijo la rubia apenas contestó.

-Está conmigo-la otra línea se quedó un momento en silencio.

-¿Por qué está contigo?-preguntó Anna con voz suave como cuando está realmente enfada.

-Te lo explicaré a solas, por ahora…-suspiró-cancela el compromiso, porque ella no volverá.

-Lyserg, he planeado esto mucho tiempo como para que ella…

-Anna, Tamao está bajo el efecto de un sedante en un hospital ahora, así que ahórrate tus sermones y acaba con esa maldita reunión-dijo el peliverde molesto colgando el teléfono. Se giró a mirar el rostro relajado de la pelirosa, pagarían por lo que habían hecho, definitivamente pagarían.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?-preguntó Hao ansiosamente, Ren también se sentía así pero lo tenía que disimular, Anna se giró a mirarlos.

-Ella… ella ha cancelado el compromiso-todos se quedaron en silencio, Hao tenía los ojos abiertos incrédulamente, Pilika se sentía confundida, cuando la habían dejado arreglada la notaban nerviosa pero no insegura.

-¿Lyserg está con ella?-preguntó Pilika.

-Sí.

-¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?-Anna dudó.

-No lo sé realmente, solo me dijo que me diría personalmente lo sucedido después-Pilika y Hao se miraron ¿Acaso sus prometidos habían decidido irse juntos? ¿Acaso tenían una aventura como ellos dos?

-Vamos, calmémonos un poco, ya vendrán-dijo Yoh sobre todo por su esposa, aún no le habían hablado a nadie de su estado y no quería arriesgarse a que pasara algo con su bebé. Anna entendió la mirada preocupada de su esposo y dejó que se la llevara. Hao se dejó caer en un mueble mientras que Ren, Jun y Horo salían disimuladamente de ahí, Pilika se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Tú crees que…?-preguntó inseguramente Hao, ella se mordió el labio y negó.

-Jamás, ellos no son así.

-Nosotros tampoco lo éramos-replicó con tristeza.

-Hao, conocemos a Tamao, solo te ha amado a ti, no te engañaría con Lyserg-el castaño se sintió un poco mas reconfortado.

-¿Entonces por qué ha cancelado nuestro compromiso?

-Tal vez le dio un ataque de pánico o de nervios, pudo suceder-Hao suspiró-será mejor que subas a descansar, ha sido un día estresante.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que lleguen-dijo con firmeza y ella suspiró. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y subió las escaleras.

* * *

-No entiendo nada de lo que sucede-dijo Jun en el cuarto de Tamao-¿Por qué se fue con Lyserg? ¿Era un plan que tenían?

-No, te dije que ella debía volver no irse-estaba preocupado, molesto y… herido, ella le había hecho esto por segunda vez, le había dicho que regresaría y no lo hizo.

-Creo que ha pasado algo malo-musitó Horo preocupado-, Tamao siempre ha sido cumplida en todo, no habría huido, no está en ella ser así, la conozco mucho.

-¿Crees que ha tenido un accidente?-preguntó Ren algo alarmado.

-No lo sé pero estoy bastante seguro que ha sido algo grave-los tres se miraron entre sí preocupados.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Lyserg cuando vio a Tamao abrir los ojos un par de horas después, ella lo miró algo adormilada aún.

-Mejor, creo-murmuró-¿Cuánto he estado dormida?

-Un par de horas-le contestó, ella se pasó la mano por la cara y se sentó, aún traía puesto el vestido y eso le causaba repulsión, no quería nada escogido por Hao-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-¿Haremos?-repitió algo desconcertada y el peliverde le sonrió.

-Sí porque te voy a apoyar en todo, lo que sea que planees estaré a tu lado-ella asintió agradecida y una mirada anormalmente dura apareció en su rostro.

-Lo primero que haremos será reanudar el compromiso.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Hao no sabrá que se le vino encima-dijo ella con frialdad-, reanudaremos ese compromiso y lo haremos pagar cuando menos se lo espere.

-¿Y Ren?

-Oh, para él tengo algo diferente-sonrió Tamao-, por ahora acompáñame a comprar otro vestido, ya no soporto más tener esto puesto-él asintió. Salieron al poco rato del hospital, eran las diez de la noche y aún habían tiendas abiertas así que rápidamente entraron a una boutique, Tamao salió cambiada con un polo negro que tapaba justo lo necesario por delante con un revestido en encaje en las mangas largas y el cuello, tenía puesta una falda de neón rosa y unos zapatos negros de tacón-¿Me veo sexy?-preguntó en broma y Lyserg se rio.

-¿A quién quieres matar del corazón?

-A los dos-contestó con una sonrisa encantadora mientras se miraba en el espejo del lugar-es hora de decirle adiós a la dulce Tamao-Lyserg le sonrió orgulloso.

* * *

Hao seguía sentado en el mismo sillón en el salón de entrada, esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario para que Tamao regresara y le diera una explicación de por qué había cancelado su compromiso tan repentinamente. Intentaba guardar la compostura y no entrar en pánico, ella lo amaba, él lo sabía y esto tendría una respuesta muy lógica, de eso estaba seguro. Escuchó la puerta delantera abrirse y un rumor tranquilo de pasos, se levantó y cuando vio entrar a Tamao se quedó muy sorprendido, es más, sorprendido era decir poco. La chica lucía… arrebatadora con ese conjunto sensual, Hao no pudo evitar recorrerla de pies a cabeza con el deseo grabado en sus ojos. Tamao retuvo la repulsión que le causó ese gesto y puso el rostro más inocente y arrepentido que le salió.

-Hao…-musitó como si fuera a llorar, Lyserg también tenía que controlarse a sí mismo para no asesinarlo con la mirada y mirarlo con normalidad-lo siento tanto-dijo Tamao y el castaño inmediatamente se acercó a 'consolarla' abrazándola a su cuerpo, Tamao suspiró ante el enojo que le causó el gesto, quería gritarle, reclamarle y llorar al mismo tiempo pero no lo haría, había decidido vengarse y lo haría, aunque se muriera en el intento, lo haría.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le preguntó el castaño con suavidad haciendo que la chica se siente en sus piernas.

-Yo… tuve un ataque de pánico, no sé que me pasó, tuve mucha ansiedad y me sentía atrapada así que le pedí a Lyserg que me llevara fuera pero me desmayé y tuvieron que darme un tranquilizante en el hospital-ella le acarició la mejilla con un poco de rigidez que con suerte Hao no notaría-. Lo lamento, lamento haberme ido así, todavía quiero ser tu esposa.

-Por supuesto que sí, cariño, todo estará bien-le susurró el castaño con dulzura besándola suavemente, Tamao estuvo reticente pero tenía que portarse normal así no quisiera-, haremos que Anna arregle todo ¿sí?-ella asintió-Gracias por cuidarla, Lyserg-dijo Hao con sinceridad, el peliverde dibujó una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-Iré a descansar ahora, buenas noches-Tamao rozó sus labios con mucha rapidez antes de irse por las escaleras, subió con calma y entró en su cuarto, tres personas la esperaban dentro-. Vaya, vaya, que sorpresa-dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, Horo estuvo muy sorprendido de ver esa expresión en ella y confirmó que algo grave había pasado.

-Estaba preocupado por ti-dijo Ren con sinceridad aunque estaba algo descolocado por la vestimenta de la pelirosa, Chloe nunca había sido de usar trajes ostentosos y en eso se parecía Tamao a ella; sin embargo Tamao llevaba algo sexy y un poco revelador que no iba con su estilo anterior.

-Estoy perfecta como ves-dijo con calma entrando al cuarto para sacar su pijama-, ahora quisiera descansar.

-Tenemos que hablar-le dijo el peliviolaceo mientras que le hacía una seña a los demás para que se vayan, cuando los dos salieron él se acercó a Tamao-, creí que ibas a acabar tu compromiso para volver conmigo.

-Resulta que he reanudado mi compromiso y no quiero nada más contigo-le dijo ella con frialdad y él se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué?

-Oh, puede ser por las mentiras que me dijiste sobre la pureza y la deshonra de la familia por ser tocada antes de la boda o puede ser porque sé que solo soy parte de un plan de venganza contra Hao-Ren apretó los ojos, ella lo sabía todo, suspiró con pesar.

-Tú no lo entiendes…

-¿Qué debo entender, exactamente?-dijo la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos-¿Qué me usaste? ¿Qué solo me enamoraste para herir más profundamente a Hao? ¿Qué fui solo un maldito peón en tu venganza?

-Ellos asesinaron a mi esposa-dijo con dureza, ella se quedó en blanco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó apresuradamente-¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices?

-Sí, las tengo y juré vengarme de ellos cuando Chloe murió, tú… tú eres lo que ellos más aprecian así que eras esencial en mi plan-confesó, Tamao se tragó las lágrimas y lo miró con furia.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué demonios te había hecho yo? ¿Por qué no pudieron escoger a alguien más?

-Porque eras perfecta, el eslabón más débil de esta casa-ella se sintió terriblemente herida.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado-le dijo con repulsión-, jugaste conmigo para dañar a Hao y probablemente Yoh por una estúpida muerte.

-¡Era mi esposa!-dijo con fuerza.

-¿Y qué? Mis padres se suicidaron y trataron de matarme en el intento y no me ves dañando a la gente por ahí-Ren se quedó estático con la confesión-¿Quieres saber cómo conseguí mi quemadura en la espalda, Ren?-el peliviolaceo no hizo ningún gesto-Era tarde en la noche, tenía ocho años y por esos días había estado con gripe por lo que bajé para beber agua, mi madre estaba parada frente a la cocina de gas mirándola fijamente, cuando me escuchó me miró y creo que por primera vez la vi sonreír, me dijo que todo iba a estar bien para nosotros ahora y empezó a abrir las hornillas de gas-Ren sabía lo que venía y no quería escucharlo, Tamao seguía mirándolo con dureza en los ojos-. No entendía lo que estaba pasando pero cuando la vi a punto de encender un fosforo supe que tenía que huir, salí corriendo pero aún estaba débil por la gripe así que no fui muy rápida. Escuché una explosión detrás de mí y al segundo siguiente estaba volando por la puerta hacia el jardín trasero-Tamao estaba sumergida en sus terribles recuerdos, la casa en llamas y los gritos de sus padres dentro, cerró los ojos con fuerza-. Podía escucharlos gritar dentro, apenas y podía respirar de tanto humo que había, Keiko Asakura me rescató y me trajo aquí con su familia-apretó los puños-. Puede que sea el maldito eslabón débil de esta casa pero eso no te dio ningún derecho para jugar conmigo así que quiero que te alejes de mi, que no me vuelvas a hablar nunca y que olvides lo que sea que pasó entre nosotros, créeme que yo lo haré-Tamao le lanzó una última mirada llena de rencor y se fue hacia el baño.

Ren se quedó parado unos momentos tratando de asimilar todo, un sentimiento de perdida se instaló en su pecho y se sorprendió de lo fuerte que dolía, había dañado a Tamao, la había usado, ahora ella lo sabía y lo odiaba, no podía culparla de eso. Se sintió una basura y salió del cuarto dispuesto a hacer sus maletas e irse. Se detuvo en la puerta de su dormitorio, él fue el que la dañó y él tenía que reparar su error ahora, se quedaría y haría que Tamao lo perdonara.

* * *

La fiesta volvió a realizarse dos días después con las debidas disculpas, los invitados volvieron porque todos querían quedar bien con una familia como los Asakura. Tamao se arreglaba tranquilamente en su cuarto, no había dejado ni que Anna ni mucho menos Pilika la ayudaran a arreglarse; se levantó para observarse y sonrió. El vestido era largo, rojo de un color casi borgoña, tenía tejidos negros en el busto y justo debajo había un lazo negro con cintas que llegaban hasta el suelo, acomodó su cabello en un moño y se pintó suavemente el rostro; observó satisfecha su trabajo y decidió que era hora de bajar. Unos suaves golpes en su puerta la distrajeron, Lyserg se asomó y sonrió al verla lista.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Ly, me alegra que estés aquí-él también, le sonrió, alguien tocó la puerta y ambos se asombraron al ver a Ren entrando-Ren ¿Qué haces aquí, buscando un beso de despedida?-dijo con burla mientras se giraba al espejo para comprobar su maquillaje, Lyserg se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, Ren-dijo el peliverde, Ren no sabía porque estaba él ahí y apretó los puños.

-¿Por qué estás tú aquí, Lyserg?

-Porque somos amigos y no dejaré que la dañes-replicó el peliverde con seriedad.

-No voy a dañarla.

-¿En serio?-dijo Tamao en voz baja con tono irónico, Lyserg se le acercó hasta estar frente a su cara.

-Ella no es Chloe por más que luzca como ella, Ren-le espetó el pelinegro en un susurró y el peliviolaceo se echó hacia atrás ante la acusación-no son la misma persona, lo único que tienes tú es una gran confusión pero debes dejarla en paz ahora.

-No lo haré-replicó también en voz baja.

-Si lo harás-dijo Tamao esta vez dándole una mirada glacial-, jamás podrás recuperar mi confianza, me mentiste, me usaste ¿Qué más quieres de mi? Apártate de mi camino de una vez, Ren Tao, has traído solo tristeza y desconfianza a mi vida-Ren se quedó derrotado ante esas palabras, Tamao tomó el brazo de Lyserg y ambos salieron de la habitación. El lugar estaba lleno de familias distinguidas, todos saludaron a la novia que sonreía a diestra y siniestra, como la anfitriona perfecta que Anna entrenó. Cuando llegó a lado de Hao, lo encontró con Keiko a la que saludó con más alegría, la ceremonia comenzó, los jefes del consejo tomaron sus posiciones mientras Hao decía las palabras acordadas para la propuesta, Tamao lo miraba con una suave sonrisa olvidándose por un momento que ese hombre la había traicionado. Ese era su Hao, el hombre que la cuidó desde niño, que la amó y que tuvo su alma, corazón y cuerpo.

-Tamao-dijo Hao tomando sus manos con cariño y mirándola con dulzura y amor-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Sí-contestó ella con emoción y él le puso un hermoso anillo con un enorme rubí en el centro, la sala se llenó de aplausos mientras que Hao abrazaba posesivamente a su prometida y la besaba con ansias, Tamao le respondió. Se separaron para escuchar las felicitaciones y Tamao se encontró con los ojos dorados de Ren mirándola dolido. Ella suspiró y le aguantó la mirada antes de darle la espalda. Había acabado con Ren.

* * *

Lamento muchísimo la demora, sé que no es tan largo pero me ha costado horrores completarlo, Tamao está entre molesta, vengativa y enamorada, veremos que sucede después, saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
